


On the road again

by Flora1dio



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst, Canon can derelick my balls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Figaggine estrema, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Il padrino, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, It should be canon anyway, La città incantata, Light BDSM, M/M, Not remotely enough, Pausa di riflessione, Smut, Swearing, The Devil Wears Prada - Freeform, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform, Velvet Goldmine - Freeform, a little bit of torture, no respect, quotes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Flora1dio
Summary: Dopo un'ipotetica fine della saga, tutto sembra scorrere tranquillo a St. Louis. Ma si sa che quando i mostri non sono impegnati con un nemico esterno si lasciano un po' andare tra di loro, a spese della pazienza di un certo Master della città. Quando la goccia fa traboccare il vaso, ci vuole una lunghissima vacanza, per rilassarsi, riscoprire le proprie radici e soprattutto fare il figo. E a volte non si vorrebbe più tornare.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Importato dall'Anita Blake Puddu's site.
> 
> Ringraziamenti: Questa ff non sarebbe nata se Morgana non mi avesse chiesto "Qualcosa in cui il Master possa fare il figo", e la ringrazio anche di essersi prestata fisicamente a tutti i miei "Ma se lui fa così tu cosa dici?". Grazie a Mandarino per tante cose romantiche, ma in particolare per tutte le volte che mi ha telefonato per stare a sentire mentre le leggevo ad alta voce i progressi scritti a mano facendo le vocine da cartone animato. In realtà questo racconto è un'orgia di gruppo: grazie a Ricciolineri per i venerdì allo Scoglio a soffocare di risate succhiando astici, per il "comodino a rotelle" e tanto altro condiviso con la sua parodia Arlecchino servitore di due padroni; e last but not least, Siore e Siori vi presento Eva e i suoi ricci alieni ammaestrati da contadini pazzi: scrivere con lei che ti lecca è... semplicemente non c'è paragone!

_"J'ai mal a la tete"_. Jean, rannicchiato in fondo al letto, affondò il viso nel suo aglio di peluche cercando conforto, lottando contro le lacrime che gli arrossavano gli angoli dei bellissimi occhi. Da più di un'ora la camera da letto padronale del Circo dei Dannati si era, non si sa come nè perchè, trasformata in un inferno di corpi sbavanti e agitatissimi, ormai nemmeno più divertenti.  
Si dice che, prima o poi, tutti i nodi vengano al pettine, ma quelli non erano nodi, erano Rasta, e il pettine era del tipo a trama fitta per i pidocchi.  
La voce di Richard sovrastava le altre: "Non doveva essere bianca per forza! Potevi dipingerla a fiorellini. Lo so che ti piace, a tutte le donne piace. Ma che cazzo ti costava comprare una casa con una staccionata? Mi vuoi tenere alla catena? Mi stai castrando. Sei una cagna. C'è qualcuno qui dentro che tu o quella puttana del tuo vamp non vi siate ripassati? Alzi la mano se c'è!"  
Tutti si fermarono un momento, e Stephen alzò timidamente la sua.  
Anita riprese ad urlare come una megera: "Cazzo! Smettila di ragionare col cazzo! Ce l'hai grosso ma mi sa che Gabry lo usava meglio. Esci, fatti una vita, fa' qualcosa di utile invece di ciondolare in giro in cerca della Patata. Fatti insegnare da Micah come si gestisce un branco. Meglio ancora, evoco il Munin, ti va? Meglio troia che deficiente come te. Che cazzo ci trovi di difficile nella frase "Se non mangio crepo"?"  
Richard non ascoltava già più: "Non mi nominare Micah sai? Letame sottomesso di quattro gatti inutili. Io vengo prima e non cedo per nessuno. Non sono uno sfigato!"  
Micah si era attivato: "Ohhh, m'hai rotto le palle Ric, Dio bestia. Sei uno sfigato e poi ancora. La devi finire. Mooooooollaci, ci asciughi la vita! Tutti sono più sereni senza di te, vatti ad affogà in canale, Marianna cane. Comportati da uomo, fai pena, sei un incapace in tutto, vai alla Caritas, fatti internare. Non ti reggo più. C'è qualcuno qui dentro che regge ancora Ric?"  
Tutte le mani rimasero ben adese ai fianchi. Ric era paonazzo e talmente infuriato da non riuscire ad articolare una sillaba.  
Intanto Anita se l'era presa con Nathaniel: "Pornogatto a basso mantenimento mia nonna. Vuoi fare il masochista? Allora chiudi il becco cinque minuti e smettila di chiedermi porcate da circo. Se non sono abbastanza pervertita per te vattene, la porta sta lì, chi ti voleva, chi t'ha mai detto niente? Devi solo lavare i piatti e portare i soldi a casa, è chiedere troppo al tuo bel musino? Piantala di protestare che chiavo come una vergine. Vatti a sfogà da Narcy se ci tieni tanto".  
"Io andavo da Narcy, che _tbh_ è molto più simpatico di te, finchè qualcuno qui non ha deciso che io non potevo farcela da solo, gne gne, e che nella vita dovevo avere solo casa e chiesa del cazzo, che io non ci credo neanche al tuo Dio cornuto. E sì, tu scopi come una bambinetta impedita, e dalli con 'sto As hard and fast as he could. Fare sesso con te è meno vario che farsi una sega. Impara qualcosa, no? Sei una repressa, noiosa, ninfomane, ignorante, meccanica, incapace, stupida. Mi piace il bdsm, e allora? E' un gioco, una cosa divertente. Tu da quel sadico di Ric ti fai fare di tutto e manco ti rendi conto, tanto sei scema. E poi guardati la tua di infanzia di merda coi cani zombie e la mamma maiala. Io vorrei solo che tu mi ascoltassi ogni tanto, ma no! Sempre quello che vuoi tu, badrona."  
A quel punto Anita aveva cominciato a prenderlo a calci al grido di "Ti piace?" e Nat aveva risposto per le rime con dei grassi ceffoni: entrambi erano finiti in terra, graffiandosi, al che Micah aveva tentato di sedare la rissa ed era rimasto trascinato in mezzo; nel mentre Ric, eccitato dal pestaggio, si era lanciato sul piccolo innocente Stefy, con Jamil e Sylvie che cercavano senza successo di bloccarlo, imprecando come scaricatori di porto.  
Damian ballava da solo, vagando per la stanza e urlando un'antico canto di guerra vichingo: "Molla la cantina la vita arriba, molla la cantina" Tre battiti di mani, alternato con "Ammazza i froci..." e quel che segue, con aria completamente allucinata. Finì intercettato da Wicked e Truth, che lo presero per il culo su chi fosse il guerriero migliore tra loro, scatenando un'ulteriore bolgia a base di confronti tra spadoni.  
In un angolo della stanza Edward, Raphael, Elinore e Claudia pontificavano come veri vescovi, indicandosi le parti migliori delle scenette attorno a loro e ridacchiando scompostamente: "Non ci sono più le mezze stagioni, una volta qui c'erano solo campi, ai nostri tempi saltavamo i fossi per il lungo, quando ero giovane io c'erano dei valori, questa democrazia non funziona, ci vorrebbe la mano forte, questi Principi neonati...".  
Nell'altro angolo London e Requiem si strappavano i capelli. "Io sono più misterioso" "No, io" "No, io" "Io sono più poetico" "Io sono più depresso" "I vestiti neri toccano a me" "Ne ho più diritto io" "Ma io sono il terzo in comando" "Ma io sono più intelligente" "Taci, sfigato" "Fottiti, porco" erano i loro ululati.  
Meng Die, per non far torto a nessuno, litigava con tutti su tutto, sparando frasi sconnesse che finivano sempre in "Io sono perfetta, voi dovete morire!"  
Al centro della stanza stava la scena madre. Byron. Narcissus. Asher. Soprano, contralto e baritono strillavano, creando una cacofonia che nemmeno le Arpie quando perseguitano l'assassino del fratello. Ci assomigliavano anche: lineamenti distorti, guance fiammeggianti, capelli ritti e spettinati, ali spiegate, potere irrespirabile; la differenza era fisica: mentre le Furie hanno teste umane e corpo di uccello, per i tre signorini era il contrario. "Siete due zoccole fottute!" ringhiarono in contemporanea.  
"Maledetti sadici bastardi e finocchi. Incapaci di amore, passione, gentilezza. Guardatevi: un patetico spaventapasseri avanzo di galera e una sottospecie di mosca mannara aberrante sottosviluppata! Siete indegni, fate solo del male. Andatevene a nascondervi insieme. Non so davvero decidere chi è il più stronzo, pezzente, pervertito di voi due."  
"Scusa Byronuccio, se parli solo per dar aria ai denti tieni la bocca chiusa sul mio cazzo. Sottosviluppato... perdonami se rimango condizionato dal fatto che sei un gracile aborto di minorenne minorato a cui ancora non sono scese le palline e non ti prendo sul serio"  
"Guarda, Narcissus, su questo siamo pienamente d'accordo. Ma da quando 'sta plebaglia ha diritto di parola?"  
"Ho quasi trecento anni, piantatela di trattarmi come un bambino, Narcy ne avrà quaranta."  
"Se permetti quaranta ce li ha tua nonna. E poi IO ho visto cose che voi umani non potete neanche immaginare. Oltre al fatto che quando Jc scopa con ME pensa a ME, non all'ultimo paio di scarpe che si vuole comprare, e di certo non mi ricorda con pietà, dopo."  
"Non sei brutto, piccino, ma non lasci il segno. Io ad esempio non mi ricordo se ti ho mai scopato."  
"Ma le sentite le schifezze che vi escono dalla bocca? Siete due malati, vergognatevi, cazzo! Oppure, Ash, perchè non ci parli tu della pietà di Jean-Claude? Scusa ma almeno non sono un cesso come te."  
"No, sei una zitella acida in calore. Gli farò anche pena ma da me si fa scopare, da te no, chissà perchè? E dovresti tacere prima che io ti uccida."  
"Amore, ti prego, lascia che gli risponda io. Oh, sfigatino, tu al tuo best non vai nemmeno vicino al dito mignolo di Ashy, figuriamoci al canino sinistro! Le cicatrici lo fanno solo più macho, e la sua storia lo fa solo più dolce e misterioso. Non arrivi nemmeno alle basi, cristo. Oppure è un caso di Volpe e Uva?"  
"Oooh, Narcy è una viscida troia leccaculo, chi l'avrebbe mai detto?"  
"Santa polenta, ma ci sei o ci fai? E' ovvio che adoro provocare il mio Master, a volte, ma sempre in modo sexy."  
"Lascia stare, cara, questo non sa nemmeno che vuol dire Sexy, è giusto buono a muovere il culo e a succhiare le tette di sua madre. Ora, By, mettiamola così e vediamo se è facile abbastanza per te: io sono grande e tu sei piccolo, io sono intelligente e tu sei scemo, io ho ragione e tu hai torto". Asher era lievitato a puntino: agguantò l'orecchio del vampiretto che agitava le braccine e lo torse fino a farlo inginocchiare singhiozzante e impotente.  
"Ma voi due vi siete dati sempre ragione, perchè state litigando?" si interpose Micah, curioso.  
Narcy scoppiò a piangere levando alti lai, degni della migliore delle prefiche. "Io voglio della stabilità emotiva, cazzo! Una staccionata nera a pois rossi. Invece Ashy non mi ama davvero, anche se sono il suo animale da chiamare. Vuole tenermi alla catena, come diversivo ogni tanto. E comunque non condivide il nostro piccolo Jc che a me mi lui mi piace tanto. Buaaa". Micah si ritirò prudentemente.  
Jason, pienamente a suo agio nel delirio collettivo, vagava tra i vari gruppi sfoderando sorrisi angelici e frasi di questo tenore: "Mi sono fatto il tuo damo/a", "Lui/lei/loro hanno detto questo di te", "Il mio sorriso viene pagato più del tuo", "Sai che sei un po' sfigato/a?", "Chissà come sarebbe felice Irwing il lupo cronista, lo invitiamo al party?", "Vado a comprare i pop corn?" con le deducibili conseguenze.  
"Dovete evaporare fuori dal mio giardino!" Asher urlava levitando a un metro da terra. "Se foste tutti lontani mille miglia io starei in letto a rilassarmi, branco di succhiasangue cornuti. E chiudiamo la storia una volta per tutte: Jean è MIO!" Anita gli rispose, e non vi dico cosa perchè con questa bocca bacio la mia mamma, e la rissa divenne generale e indiscriminata. Cose e persone volavano per la stanza, ante di armadi sbattevano, soprammobili divenivano schegge.

" _Je dois m'en aller, ou je vais tous les tuer_ " sospirò Jean-Claude quando una coltellata lacerò le cortine del letto.  
Quatto quatto si spostò verso il bordo, poi scappò verso la porta a velocità sovrannaturale. Per puro caso Ric lo vide, lo afferrò brutalmente per i capelli e lo lanciò come una bambola di pezza sul letto. Il gong della testa che colpiva le modanature del baldacchino segnò un momento di silenzio, mentre il sangue cominciava a sgorgare copioso da un profondo taglio alla tempia. Jason sparì in direzione del bagno e Asher volò dal suo amato, abbattendo l'Ulfric con un morso alla giugulare nel tragitto. Tutti gli altri si voltarono come un sol uomo verso il Master della città, e, quasi avessero atteso un segnale, iniziarono contemporaneamente a sbraitare frasi con molti punti esclamativi in varie tonalità di isteria, che avevano come concetto "Digli/dille/di' loro Qualcosa!"  
Il rumore era alle stelle, e la pazienza di Jean-Claude terminò di colpo: Asher e Jason che si prodigavano come chiocce attorno a lui vennero respinti con violenza, il freddo vento cimiteriale si levò con la forza della Bora di febbraio, il bianco degli occhi scomparve, risucchiato dal blu elettrico, i riccioli neri divennero aculei di porcospino, le zanne balenarono nel volto coperto di sangue, e una colonna del baldacchino venne strappata con uno schianto risonante e brandita come una spada.  
"Volete che mi metto una scopa nel culo così vi ramazzo la stanza?" La Voce rimbombò, stridula e cavernosa, ferendo i presenti. Il Principe aveva raggiunto la Frenesia, era ormai completamente un mostro, tanto agghiacciante e spaventoso da non sembrare quasi più bello, e svolazzava sopra i miseri resti del letto, avvolto da un turbine di potere.  
Anita tentò un "Ma io..." e l'attimo dopo svenne, prosciugata di ogni energia, mentre Jean-Claude rideva orribilmente: "Mi ci sciacquo la sella con la tua necromanzia, serva".  
Ric si lanciò in avanti urlando "Come osi, bastardo? T'arrangio io!" e ricevette alcuni colpi di colonna mirati a rompergli le ossa. L'ultimo, diretto alla testa, non gliela staccò per miracolo, o perchè era molto dura, dato che onestamente in quel momento al Master non importava nulla, ma anche Richard giacque immobile sul pavimento.  
"Qualcosa da dire? No?" sibilò il vampiro. "Mi sembra di stare in un manicomio. Due anni in una fottuta bara sono più rilassanti di una sera con voi. Ve ne approfittate del fatto che io non sia un pazzo sadico? Pensavo sapeste tutti che sono un esperto in fatto di tortura. Guardate che io non scherzo un cazzo!"  
Con un curioso movimento, come se si aggiustasse un carico sulle spalle, Jean-Claude raccolse uno dei coltelli di Anita, planò senza preavviso su Requiem e gli tagliò via un braccio, abbaiando l'ordine perentorio di non spendere potere per guarirlo prima di un mese. Il sangue aveva schizzato tutti gli autoinvitati, e ora si raccoglieva sul pavimento in un piccolo lago scintillante che i licantropi adocchiavano avidamente; il monco era caduto in ginocchio, terrorizzato, ma non aveva emesso un suono. A Narcissus fu invece proibito di rivedere Asher a tempo indeterminato, "Che le iene mangiano carogne e portano brutte malattie". A Byron fu ingiunto di perdere la verginità prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo al suo boss, per favore.  
I casuali destinatari delle velenose frecciate avvamparono, ma la scenata, il sangue e l'amarezza tennero tutti zitti e muti ad ascoltare immobili il Master che finalmente vomitava bile: "Davvero non capisco da dove traiate la convinzione che io sia un masochista sottomesso e deficiente come Nathaniel! Perchè sono civile? Perchè prima penso, poi parlo, poi sparo? Perchè non sono un barbaro mezz'orco? Perchè nel mio letto comanda Asher? Perchè, per l'amor di Dio? Non vi piace essere trattati come persone? Non vi basta che vi dia casa, lavoro, cibo, sicurezza e fette di culo impanate con le olive? Che cos'ho fatto di male? Che COSA volete dalla mia vita? Bè, ho delle cattive notizie per voi: punto primo non vi ho scelti perchè mi piacete ma perchè siete il meno peggio della feccia che mi ha rifilato la Ham; punto secondo non ho scritto Donna Letizia in fronte, e guarda un po', non me ne importa un'anticchia dei vostri problemi da decerebrati; punto terzo io sono mio; punto quarto il prossimo che mi disubbidisce, mi smeriglia le palle, mi dà del sentimentalone o mi guarda con aria di superiorità come questo stronzo qui" aggiunse dando un calcio a Requiem "sarà impiccato al Dance Macabre e ci resterà. Mi avete definitivamente scocciato, signori. Fuori di qui, prima che vi uccida tutti!" finì con voce spenta e piena d'odio.  
Nessuno si mosse, tutti erano paralizzati.  
"Fuori!" urlò Jean-Claude. E stavolta fuggirono il più velocemente possibile, poi il Principe sbattè la porta con tanta forza da fracassarla. Nessuno si girò a guardare.

Dopo un minuto Asher si appoggiò allo stipite rovinato, fissando in silenzio pezzi di letto e vestiti lanciati in giro. I cassetti erano stati divelti, e in mezzo alle macerie c'era una valigia aperta in cui Jean-Claude stava gettando alla rinfusa abiti e cianfrusaglie varie in modo apparentemente casuale.  
Asher si sentì la bocca arida per la paura improvvisa, ma sorrise coraggiosamente e si mise a chiacchierare con noncuranza. "Bè, si può ben dire che quando ti incazzi lo fai con stile, amor mio. Di là c'è la _gehenna_. Anita e Meng Die sono abbracciate a lagnarsi che non le ami più; Narcy prima ha rischiato di trasformarsi, poi ha chiesto se dicevi sul serio, poi si è sciolto in lacrime; Byron dice che aspetterà l'alba, dato che non ha più niente per cui vivere, ho già ordinato a Damian di legarlo al letto; Requiem ha detto solo che nemmeno Belle gli ha mai tagliato la mano con cui scrive, e ora fissa il vuoto; Jason sta piangendo come un disperato che mai, mai ti ha trattato come una cosa; Nate ha chiesto ossessivamente a tutti se fa davvero così schifo, poi si è consolato pensando che se ora hai tirato fuori le palle magari ti convincerai a picchiarlo; Micah si batte il petto dicendo che è colpa sua. Almeno Ric è ancora svenuto... Persino Ed hai spaventato! Sei contento ora?"  
Jean-Claude rispose sprezzante "Se avessi voluto saperlo sarei venuto di là. Che vadano al diavolo", poi si concesse un sogghigno malvagio: "E tu non sei offeso per essere stato buttato nel mucchio?"  
Asher tentò di mantenersi calmo. "In effetti ho accarezzato per un po' l'idea di rinchiuderti in uno sgabuzzino al buio per farti le scalmane. E' indecente che il Principe di St Louis si riduca a dare spettacolo di sè in questo modo." Poi sospirò "Mi dispiace, Jean. Non mi sono reso conto che le cose stessero degenerando così rapidamente. Siamo troppo abituati a essere ascoltati all'infinito da te. Ho sbagliato, ti chiedo scusa."  
Jean-Claude faceva ancora il sostenuto, e alzò le spalle sbuffando "Voglio quella tua camicia che mi piace tanto. Quella nera col collo a V e i bottoncini verdi. Ah, e anche il dolcevita di seta rossa. Ti muovi o no? Che cosa ci fai ancora qui?"  
Il vampiro biondo respirò a fondo, rumorosamente, ma obbedì. Dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio, vedendosi ignorato, sbottò "Dove vai?"  
Il Master ci mise ancora un po' a rispondere con voce vuota e indifferente: "In vacanza". L'unica reazione furono due occhi color ghiaccio sgranati come quelli di una cernia, e l'uomo affondò crudelmente "Non ho idea di quando sarò di ritorno, ma se succede qualcosa alla mia città e al suo contenuto ti infilo un imbuto nel culo e ci verso acquasanta."  
Asher rimase dapprima congelato, sbattè le palpebre, poi si rese conto di aver sentito bene, e che il suo ragazzo intendeva davvero ciò che aveva detto; allora avvampò, strinse e riaprì i pugni più volte, incapace di scegliere tra il piegarlo su un tavolo e il gettarsi ai suoi piedi implorando di non lasciarlo lì da solo. Poi invece disse una sola parola, in un tono particolare, ricco di potere, con una punta di tristezza ma vibrante d'amore. "Jean" chiamò, semplicemente.  
Jean riconobbe il tono, e sapeva per esperienza di non potervi resistere, così si sciolse e fissò il suo compagno con occhi tornati buoni, pregandolo: " _Mon chardonneret, non, laisse-moi m'en aller, je t'en prie. Tu sais que je ne peut plus_ ".  
Asher capì e si arrese, levando le braccia al cielo e bestemmiando tra i denti. "Piccola cagna..." ringhiò, poi lo attirò a sè, stringendolo in una morsa d'acciaio e afferrandogli il mento con una mano per guardarlo. "Prometti! Prometti che tornerai, e soprattutto prometti che non farai niente di stupido". Per tutta risposta Jean-Claude gli regalò il suo sorriso più perverso, nel quale il suo uomo affondò la bocca.  
Un singhiozzo trattenuto li fece voltare verso Jason, che fissava spiritato la valigia, fregandosi le braccia come se avesse freddo. Sul viso di Asher si dipinse a chiare lettere il rimprovero "Spiegaglielo tu, se ne hai il coraggio!", e Jean-Claude venne spinto verso il ragazzo, che supplicò con un filo di voce: "Perchè non mi porti con te?"  
Il Master sospirò. "Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo, Jasie. Voglio uccidere almeno un centinaio di uomini convinti di potermi battere con una mano sola, e farmi ogni bellezza che riuscirò a scovare da qui fino a dove andrò a finire. Poi verrò a casa buono buono e torneremo a essere una bella famigliola felice. Lo capisci vero?"  
"Certo! E' un grande piano, e tu te lo meriti, ma perchè non posso venire con te? Lo sai che ti aiuterei" replicò con foga.  
"Perchè sarà pericoloso, e da solo svicolerò meglio" confessò Jean-Claude.  
"E tu glielo permetti?" Jason si rivolse verso Asher, che alzò le spalle. "Posso costringerlo, ma a che prezzo? Non desidero averlo che ciondola infelicemente in giro. E tu non gongolare, bastardo, che posso sempre cambiare idea!"  
Il Principe si rilassò, la parte difficile era fatta, e tornò ai bagagli con la mente già sulla nave.


	2. Belle

"Siora... siora Musèt. Ciapatla no con mi! L'è lu c'la ma dit insì, so no mi".  
Musette sospirò, maledicendo la consolidata tradizione di nominare Maestro di Cerimonia i neonati più infimi. Questa rispolverava addirittura il suo dialetto natio sotto stress. "Ripeti daccapo in una lingua comprensibile, Andy, o andiamo dall'Arpia ora."  
"Anche quel signore ci vuole andare, credo" esclamò innocentemente la giovane, felice di essersi ricordata un altro dettaglio. "Ha detto che la vecchia arpia sarebbe stata felice di vederlo".  
Il viso già poco espressivo della vampira più anziana divenne marmoreo. "E tu hai chiesto il nome di questo bel tomo?"  
"Ma sì che l'ho fatto, siora... signora, ma lui non l'ha voluto dire" rispose condiscendente l'altra disponendosi a rispiegare la situazione al suo capo. "E' arrivato uno sconosciuto, ha superato la sicurezza e ha detto di annunciarlo a Madonna Belle".  
"Com'era fatto? Com'era vestito?" interruppe con impazienza il suddetto capo. Andy fornì per la terza volta la descrizione di un bel ragazzo bruno, vestito normalmente. "Sicura che non avesse una palandrana o un mantello? E la camicia, era forse ornata di pizzo? L'altezza me l'hai detta giusta o gli hai aggiunto centimetri?" incalzò Musette sempre più agitata all'idea di infastidire Belle Morte per una ragione che forse non si sarebbe rivelata sufficientemente seria, o magari che avrebbe potuto esserlo troppo. Stava ancora rimuginando per abbinare la descrizione a uno dei profili della Red List, quando un dolore acuto le invase la testa, precedendo la voce della sua padrona.  
"Insomma, Musette, cosa c'è di tanto complicato? Di' a Emily di far passare, lo sai che mi annoio!"  
"Ma, mia Signora, non sappiamo chi sia, è un maleducato che potrebbe essere pericoloso." cercò di giustificarsi.  
"Non mi importa un accidente" sbraitò Sua Signoria. "Mandamelo anche se è il demonio. Mandamelo anche se è Requiem! E tu, cara, vai un po' in giardino, vai a giocare al volano."  
La donna sospirò, preoccupata, ma diede gli ordini necessari al Maestro di Cerimonia e alla Guardia, e dieci minuti più tardi l'ospite veniva introdotto nel salotto da ricevere del Conciliatore.

La stanza era vuota, ma la voce melodiosa di Belle chiamò dal locale attiguo: "Raggiungimi pure in camera, Jean. So che sei tu". L'uomo scostò la tenda di broccato e si produsse in un piccolo inchino. "Ho riconosciuto il tuo modo di respirare profondamente prima di entrare in scena" spiegò la vampira rivolta alla specchiera di una toilette liberty. "Chissà perchè nessuno l'ha immaginato" continuò noncurante.  
"Perchè Musette è un'incompetente in tutto ciò che fa a parte leccare il tuo culo" rispose Jean-Claude. "Non capisco come fai a tollerarla".  
"Per affetto, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, e perchè ha sempre fiducia in me. E trovo deliziosamente assurdo che sia proprio tu a pormi una questione simile: tu ti sei preso in casa Byron. Voglio dire... Byron..." ribattè automaticamente Belle.  
" _Touchè_ " ammise lui.  
"Ma aspetta, tu stai calpestando una proprietà privata. Hai dimenticato di telefonare o non c'era campo per il cellulare? Forse me lo sono scordata io? Non usa più in questi tempi barbari chiedere il permesso a un autorevole membro del Consiglio prima di violare il suo territorio? Sei a conoscenza di ciò che potrei pretendere da te per un tale affronto, arguisco".  
"Non era mia intenzione disturbarti. Per la verità è stata una decisione un po' improvvisa, e sono certo che non faresti mai del male al tuo umile ammiratore che ha attraversato il mondo unicamente per rifugiarsi tra le tue braccia" replicò l'uomo. La sua sincerità occultata da strati di ironia spinse Belle a voltarsi verso di lui per la prima volta, e ciò che vide le seccò la bocca: Jean-Claude era... diverso, dai capelli tagliati appena sotto l'orecchio, trattenuti indietro dagli occhiali da sole, alla giacca cremisi dal taglio severo, chiusa con un solo bottone sul petto nudo, passando per i jeans sbiaditi, comodi e un po' stropicciati, per finire con le scarpe da ginnastica impolverate. E più ancora dell'aspetto era l'atteggiamento a essere mutato: l'aria dolce, consapevole e dolente da Madonna del Quattrocento era stata sostituita da un'espressione più sicura e in qualche modo aperta, che risultava quasi imponente.  
L'attimo successivo la Master chiuse la bocca e inarcò un sopracciglio commentando amaramente "Sputa il rospo, suvvia. Di quale miracolo necessiti questa volta? In quale nuova mirabolante avventura mi devo imbarcare per amor tuo?"  
Jean-Claude si avvicinò come un serpente e le affondò le mani nella folta capigliatura, quando un cameriere entrò discretamente e appoggiò in un angolo una grossa scatola colorata, prima di sparire senza che nessuno dei due vampiri impegnati nei loro giochini lo degnasse di un'occhiata. L'uomo si aprì, e le rovesciò addosso la sua confessione generale: il potere, e cosa significava per lui, l'amore che ancora le portava, il dolore del giorno e come tutto ciò aveva mutato e reso più piccanti le sue debolezze. Le mostrò cosa avrebbe potuto darle, e cosa avrebbero potuto condividere ora, senza finzione. D'accordo, forse ci aggiunse un filo di teatralità e molto fascino, ma solo per indorare la pillola. Belle si lasciò toccare e accarezzare, crogiolandosi nella sensazione, nutrendosene e assaporandone il gusto sulla lingua.  
Ora, capirete certo che il potere ha effetti collaterali, e i due mostri non si stavano dando una strusciatina, bensì scaraventando contro tutto ciò che erano sia sul piano metafisico, sia su quello concettuale, sia su quello emotivo. A fare le spese di una tale esplosiva tempesta furono, com'è naturale per la fisica, gli ammenicoli più volatili e indifesi: i lunghissimi capelli neri, ancora elettrici dopo il bagno "mattutino", si ritrovarono aggrovigliati orribilmente in un'acconciatura che avrebbe fatto morire d'invidia la Gorgone Medusa, e uno sbuffo bianco, azzurro, rosa, verde, mattone, eccetera si levò dall'esercito di barattolini schierati sul ripiano, macchiando la raffinata vestaglia di Fath.  
La vampira aveva scovato il suo casus belli: "Rimedia, fiorellino smorfioso. _Maintenant_. O ti giuro su Satana che tutte le armi che mi hai tanto graziosamente messo in mano verranno rivolte contro di te nel modo più bastardo e infame che io in persona e un paio dei tuoi migliori amici della vecchia guardia riusciremo a escogitare, mia cara Sourdre de sang lattante" ringhiò.  
"Signorsì signora" rispose preoccupato. "Ti tolgo il vestito?" La Principessa si voltò con un movimento fulmineo, e gli tirò dietro una spazzola che lui prese al volo, poi aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa di velenoso, ma sternutì ignobilmente: allora strappò la stoffa impalpabile scrollando via la polvere e rivelando il bellissimo corpo.  
Jean-Claude cominciò a pettinarla con cura, guadagnandosi qualche strillo e una lieve artigliata quando, con gusto maligno, strappava troppo forte un nodo. I gesti lenti e delicati però contribuirono a rilassare entrambi, e il parrucchiere cominciò a torcere la massa corvina in una salda acconciatura che fissava attorno al capo gli spessi intrecci.  
"Bè, di solito non mi pettino così, ma sei bravo come la mia cameriera" commentò la dama ammirandosi. "Ma insomma, sei qui solo per disordinarmi la stanza o hai qualche utilità nascosta? Parla pure liberamente."  
Jean-Claude le accarezzò le spalle nude, poi le strinse, facendola rabbrividire. "Devi farmi un favore!" sparò con decisione.  
Belle scoppiò in una risatina senza gioia: "Ma non mi dire... continua, _je t'en prie_ , che cosa mai "devo" fare? E che cosa mi offri stavolta? Ti avverto che se si tratta di sesso prima dovrei passarti in candeggina e lavatrice, date le cose che tocchi di questi tempi".  
"Ti offro qualcosa di insolito. Vuoi farmi l'onore di accettare una mia sorpresa? Ti assicuro di non volerti fregare nel benchè minimo modo. E' una cosa importante: voglio questo favore!"  
"Non te l'ha insegnato tua madre che l'erba voglio non cresce neanche nel giardino del re? Devo farti un ripasso a quanto vedo" ferì lei, scossa di nuovo dall'imprevista sincerità percepita.  
Il vampiro sogghignò obliquamente, scoprendo una zanna, e ribattè: "Per questo sono venuto qui".  
" _Vas-tu à l'enfer_ , Jean" sbottò esasperata.  
Lui si chinò a baciarle il collo, rubando al contempo uno dei contenitori ormai vuoti dalla toilette. Poi si allontanò, stravaccandosi comodamente sul letto, allungando i piedi sulla trapunta ricamata e accendendosi in una sigaretta. "No, non ci torno!" sussurrò, irrigidendosi all'improvviso.  
"Sei impazzito?" A questo punto Belle Morte stava iniziando a incazzarsi sul serio. "Leva subito quei piedi di lì, prima che io te li tagli. Lo sai che non lo sopporto. Pensavo di averti levato questo vizio incivile. Pensi di essere al sicuro da tutto?"  
"E' vero che non hai mai tagliato a Requiem la mano con cui scrive?" chiese lui come se non fosse interessato al discorso precedente.  
"E' vero, però una volta gliel'ho fatta tenere legata non ti dico dove per un mese con una catenella d'argento. Dici che conta lo stesso?" decise di rispondere la Master, stuzzicata.  
"Era tanto per dire. Giusto per verificare di essere riuscito finalmente a inventarmi una carognata come le tue. In effetti è stato piuttosto soddisfacente giocare alla vecchia bagascia isterica" tubò l'uomo stiracchiandosi sfacciato, ma lasciando cadere con prudenza la cenere nel bicchierino.  
Belle era perfettamente a conoscenza di quanto il suo ragazzo adorasse provocare, ed era abbastanza intelligente da rendersi conto di come il suo comportamento odierno fosse esagerato anche per i suoi standard di rompiballe professionista in cerca di sollievo per il suo perenne senso di colpa. A questo punto era mezzo incuriosita mezzo preoccupata, e gli si avvicinò sibilando "Avanti, Jean, cos'hai combinato? La tua serva subumana ti ha fatto trovare le valigie fuori dalla porta? Oppure sei stato tu a dire ad Asher "Scusa, caro, vado a comprare le sigarette"? Che sei venuto a fare qui? _Qu' est-ce que tu veux de ma part_?"  
"Voglio questo favore. Nel pagamento sarà compreso il pettegolezzo completo" ribattè cocciuto.  
"Insistere ti riesce più naturale che respirare, _n'est-ce pas_?" si stizzì lei.  
"Sinceramente, sì!" rispose serio serio.  
"Cosa c'è nella scatola?"  
"Mi chiedevo per l'appunto quando ci saresti arrivata. Ormai disperavo di poter suscitare il tuo interesse".  
"Bè, non sono mica una verginella impaziente" motteggiò la donna.  
Jean-Claude scoppiò a ridere: "E' un pezzo della tua sorpresa" si degnò di informare.  
"Mi posso liberare di te in altri modi, sai, anche senza dirti di sì. Per esempio possiamo scoprire come te la cavi se quella merda di sigaretta te la faccio ingoiare" cercò di imporsi la vampira.  
"Ti ho mai fatto una colpa di qualcosa? Sai che non è il mio stile" cantilenò lui strafottente.  
Belle alzò una mano, Jean-Claude abbassò gli occhi, ma lei gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e il viso, cancellandone l'espressione ribelle e stanca. " _Est-il un oui_?" sospirò lui posandole una mano sul fianco nudo per attirarla a sé.  
"Obiettivamente mi sembra più interessante darti ancora un po' di corda, tanto di solito ti ci impicchi tutto da solo, e per sbranarti c'è sempre tempo, sciocco moccioso suicida" sorrise lei. "Ora però leverai quelle maledette scarpe dal mio letto".  
L'espressione del vampiro si fece maliziosa, ma si alzò sensualmente e si diresse verso la scatola, aiutato dal deciso invito di una ciabatta stampata sul culo, che gli strappò un volgare "Ahia". Jean-Claude rispose con un'umanissima linguaccia, ma scelse di fingere magnanimità, soprattutto perchè l'aggressore aveva ancora l'arma spianata e un sorriso malvagio sul volto, e presentò il suo regalo alla destinataria.

Il contenuto era nero, in pelle e seta, e si componeva di pantaloni, cannottiera, chiodo e stivali dal tacco alto. La donna, deposto ogni scrupolo, si vestì il più in fretta possibile, compatibilmente col fatto che il suo compagno stava facendo di tutto per impedirglielo, ma alla fine furono pronti ad uscire, e attraversarono il palazzo tra lo sbalordimento di coloro che li videro passare.  
Di fronte alla porta principale stava una moto nera. "Da quando sai usare una moto?"  
"Da tre giorni, in effetti. E comunque non è una moto, è un chopper, piccola".  
"E di chi è questo chopper?"  
"E' di uno che è morto, piccola".  
Salirono a bordo ridacchiando, e venne il turno di lei di farlo sbandare stringendosi e strusciandosi _ad hoc_.  
Il veicolo corse tra le campagne, attraversò posti vecchi e nuovi: una cascina diroccata, un paese che prima non c'era, un laghetto dove la luna poteva specchiarsi del quale entrambi ricordavano la frescura. La gita fu rilassante e visivamente molto bella: la potente Principessa aveva saputo ritagliarsi un angolino di mondo particolarmente panoramico. Giunti in cima a una collina che guardava le luci di Parigi in lontananza, stesero le giacche tra i fiori, e si sdraiarono vicini sotto le stelle.  
"Allora? Adesso che siamo nel tuo bosco preferito sei più disponibile? Avanti, dimmi cos'è tutto questo mistero."  
"Sono fuggito. Per una vacanza" sussurrò Jean-Claude drammaticamente. Belle scoppiò in una risata contagiosa, e solo dopo qualche minuto si ripresero, accomodandosi meglio. "Come hai retto tanto tempo? Io sono Principe da meno di dieci anni e già sto per sterminarli tutti" cominciò per poi raccontare ogni cosa, dapprima titubante, per finire in un fiume di parole, spezzoni, dubbi.  
La sua compagna ascoltava, attenta ad ogni sfumatura, rapita dalla sua voce e dalla sua fiducia. "Ancora non mi sovviene cosa c'entrerei io col fatto che tu sai solo lavorare in un bordello e non gestirlo." Lui deglutì, mentre una fuggevole smorfia di dolore gli attraversava il viso. La donna sbuffò "D'accord, lo ammetto, hai fatto dei miracoli col branco di casi umani che ti sei ritrovato sul groppone."  
"Non sono mica delle bestie" protestò offeso.  
Belle lo guardò ironica: "Uno. Nominami solo uno del tuo _entourage_ che non sia un isterico o un drogato o uno psicopatico o un rompiballe o uno stronzo o un idiota o più d'una tra queste definizioni."  
"Faust?" azzardò lui.  
"Chi? Il tuo inconsistente figlio parafrocio?" Jean-Claude rimase giustamente in silenzio e lei riprese più dolce "Non voglio dire che non valgano niente, anzi. E tu sei perfetto nei momenti di grossa crisi. Tutta la tua gente eccetto Requiem si farebbe squartare da quattro cavalli per te. Sei un ottimo motivatore di folle e i risultati che hai ottenuto in termini politici e di potere sono incredibili, tutti li abbiamo seguiti con ammirazione. Ma nelle piccole cose viene fuori il tuo spirito servile, la tua convinzione di non poter essere amato se non dai il sangue in cambio. E non osare sbattermi in faccia che è colpa mia, mi sei arrivato già taroccato! Non è un mio problema se non ti sei mai scelto un solo fidanzato non manesco tranne quella pupa bionda."  
"Detto niente io" cercò di non ridere l'uomo davanti alla famosa excusatio non petita.  
"No, ma l'hai pensato molto forte. Io mi sto impegnando, se mi fai pentire è peggio per te, ultimo avvertimento" disse lei scuotendo la testa di fronte a una tale ingratitudine.  
"Pardon, non lo faccio più" replicò beffardo e contrito.  
"Merci. Cosa stavo dicendo? Ah, ecco, dunque... la tua dominanza non è abbastanza aggressiva nè plateale: quando fai la voce grossa non sei credibile se non in casi estremi, quando fai lo stronzo l'unico desiderio che susciti è di chiuderti la bocca con un ceffone nella migliore delle ipotesi, quando sei serio sembri sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. Ti prego di credere che so molto bene di cosa parlo, almeno tu in teoria sei un maschio. Io ero una donna. Troppo bella, troppo bassa, troppo debole, troppo sensibile. "Sei solo una troia, hai bisogno di un uomo forte che ti protegga, non sarai mai capace di sporcarti le mani, sei poco autorevole" eccetera eccetera... Quando invece si trovano otto metri di palo nel culo, dato che sei mille volte più intelligente di tutti loro messi assieme, la musica cambia. E diventi la strega cattiva perchè tutti vogliono essere noi." Belle tacque fissando lontano.  
Jean-Claude la toccò, incerto, raddrizzandosi. "Io non posso essere te, nemmeno fra duemila anni. Non avrò mai la tua spietatezza con quelli che amo, o che mi amano. Ho bisogno una via di mezzo."  
La vampira gli lanciò uno sguardo perverso: "Mio povero bambino, ma tu ce l'hai già! Solo non la sfrutti alle sue massime potenzialità. Il tuo vero difetto è che ti lasci sfuggire troppo la situazione di mano".  
"Ti riferisci a quello che ho fatto con te?" colpì lui.  
Con una velocità irreale Belle affondò le unghie, lasciandogli quattro lunghi segni sanguinanti sul ventre pallido.  
"Pietà, hai ragione, me lo merito" guaì il vampiro semiserio, afferrandole la mano per leccarne le dita ad una ad una.  
"L'altro tuo difetto è di non fermarti mai in tempo".  
" _J'y sais, j'y sais._.. ma devo farmi notare: se fossi solo un bel quadretto mi avresti messo in soffitta dopo un mese, invece hai sempre avuto un debole per me".  
La donna replicò con una smorfietta sdegnosa, poi si sciolse, pizzicandogli la guancia. "Maledetto demonio... comunque sì, è proprio quello che intendevo. Tu devi semplicemente imbrogliare con sincerità e sentimento, come ti riesce tanto bene. E poi, brillare. A volte ti beccheranno, ma per Dio, ne sarà valsa la pena".  
"Quindi dici che devo solo applicare di più il metodo al quotidiano? Ma non significa vivere nella menzogna?" chiese lui pensoso.  
"Ehi, certo che no! E' solo un... ehm... giocare" rispose maliziosa, strappandogli un sorrisino complice. "E dunque sei arrivato anche tu alle amputazioni. Bè, benvenuto tra noi poveri immortali. Ah, il caro vecchio Requiem, che personcina squisita, un vero gentiluomo."  
"Sei tu che hai sempre fatto fuoco e fiamme per tenertelo, io l'ho accettato solo per ricambiare il favore che mi ha fatto parlando per me al Principe di Londra".  
"E per far incazzare me" completò la donna tirandogli i capelli.  
" _Oui c'est naturel_ " ammise lui.  
"E' sempre un piacere scoprire di aver allevato un branco di figli di puttana. Comunque Requiem è una causa persa. E' talmente divorato dall'invidia e dall'orgoglio che si farebbe ammazzare per un casuale principio idiota adottato il minuto prima. Sai, non è mica vero che non gli piacciono gli uomini, lo dice solo per vantarsi. Ne ho addestrati tanti, e posso affermare senza peccato d'immodestia di avere una certa esperienza: se sono davvero etero li vedi che fanno fatica, non si eccitano, hanno paura. Invece lui... lui arriccia il naso."  
"Anch'io mi trovo in forte difficoltà. Gli ho dato status, incarichi, amicizia, eppure solo dopo quel problemino con le maschere impazzite ha ammesso che ho scelto bene il mio siniscalco, dato che Asher non perde le balle in giro. Ma Requiem si considera sempre il più romantico e sfigato del mondo. A volte mi guarda in modo tale da farmi sentire una merda solo perchè esisto e mi sono rifatto una vita dopo... dopo di te."  
La vampira colse l'allusione: "Credete tutti che non mi sia costato nulla, non è così? Ligeia era mia figlia, e io la amavo. Ma non ci si può permettere di mollare. Mai. Gli effetti domino sono deleteri per le basi di potere. E il mio desiderio di renderne conto a ogni moccioso ipersensibile che si lagna a prescindere è zero" finì in tono pericoloso.  
Jean-Claude scosse la testa, sospirò, poi chiese "Perchè non hai ucciso anche me?"  
Belle lo guardò stupita "Bè, innanzi tutto tu non te la tiri nè dai l'impressione di giudicare, semmai incolpi te stesso. In secondo luogo ho sempre saputo che il tuo sogno bucolico segreto era di avere una casa e una famiglia: a volte hai agito in modo stupido, ma non pretestuoso, tra l'altro per difenderti, mai per attaccare. E soprattutto tu mi vedi ancora come la tua Master."  
Il viso del Principe di St Louis si indurì, tutta la sua persona divenne più autorevole, in una versione sexy di un antico quadro di Lincoln sibilante: "Com'è ovvio e giusto ti porto il rispetto dovuto al Consiglio, e hai la mia gratitudine per ciò che hai fatto di buono per me. Ma non farti nessuna illusione. Non sarò mai più il tuo giocattolo."  
Belle gli accarezzò la testa, compiaciuta per la reazione che aveva potuto suscitare. "Tutto quello che vuoi, _mon ange_. Ma non negherai che, sebbene tu sia ora legalmente e metafisicamente una _Sourdre de Sang_ , il tuo Clan sia sempre questo. Inoltre mi pare che tu sia qui, da me, invece che dal Viaggiatore o peggio. La lealtà è un aspetto del tuo carattere: non ne puoi sfuggire."  
Jean-Claude ringhiò, poi rilasciò lentamente il respiro. Dopo qualche istante chiese a bruciapelo, quasi senza pensarci: "Perchè mi hai perdonato? Perchè me e non Asher?"  
La vampira si sedette di scatto, gli frugò in tasca e si accese una sigaretta, seguendo poi le volute di fumo. Rimase in silenzio tanto a lungo che l'uomo temette di essere andato troppo oltre, ma mentre stava per cercare un rimedio lei aprì la bocca. "Cosa ti fa credere che ti abbia perdonato?"  
"Tanto per dirne una il fatto che tu mi abbia parlato di più oggi che negli ultimi cinquecento anni. E hai accettato la mia offerta" fu la risposta.  
Belle inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ma oggi non conta: sei arrivato tutto appetitoso e grondante pettegolezzi. E per una volta mi hai portato la testa oltre al corpo. Non potevo mica perdermi una tale rarità!"  
Lui le diede una spintarella scherzosa: "Dai, non ti tirerai indietro ora! Se tu fossi stata ancora arrabbiata sul serio mi avresti ammazzato appena scaduti i miei anni di servizio. E sì, insistere mi viene più facile che respirare, l'hai già detto".  
La donna inspirò pesantemente. "Ma cosa vuoi aver fatto tu, povero ranocchietto. Ti sei comportato come la bestiolina smarrita che sei. Non intendevi fare niente di male. E poi sei tornato, se ricordo bene. Sapevi benissimo che sarei stata lievemente alterata, ma sei tornato lo stesso. Nonostante tutto hai avuto fiducia in me, hai pensato che io ti avrei aiutato comunque, che l'avrei fatto per te. Asher non sarebbe mai tornato. Lui sapeva che... ma non ha capito niente. Io gli avevo dato... quello che lui significava per me..." si interruppe stringendo le labbra poi spense il mozzicone a un millimetro dalla pelle nuda del suo compagno. "Guarda le stupidaggini che mi fai dire, disgraziato!"  
"L'amore è una merda di gioco in cui un bel giorno di svegli e le regole sono cambiate, eh? Conosco la prassi. In effetti Asher è un po' uno stronzo, ma è COSì affascinante". Entrambi tirarono lo stesso sospirone romantico in contemporanea, scuotendo la testa.  
"Basta, Jean. Dimmi che cazzo vuoi dalla mia vita, poi sparisci per altri cento anni, o quello che è il tuo ciclo per venire strisciando a elemosinare stronzate."  
L'uomo diventò rosso, ma inghiottì e si costrinse a rispondere: "Avrei bisogno che tu mandassi qualcuno con lo status di Arconte nel mio territorio per circa sei mesi. Il tuo incaricato dovrà difendere la città e la sua gente in caso di problemi senza interferire con la gestione ordinaria, né infastidire nessuno dei miei".  
"Tutto qui?" chiese gentilmente la Master.  
"Direi di sì. La mia casa al sicuro mentre sono via. Le vacanze devono essere un momento di relax, non credi?" ironizzò lui.  
"Qualche remora se mando Musette?"  
"Assolutamente no".  
"Ma li hai avvertiti?"  
"Certo che no, altrimenti che gusto c'è?"  
Belle lo guardò incredula. "Sappiamo che sei un duro, Jean, ma persino io avrei qualche timore a tornare dai tuoi fidanzati dopo uno scherzo simile. Diamine, Asher ti inciderà tutto a cuoricini. Ohhh voglio guardare..."  
"Chiediglielo, magari ti dice di sì!" rispose Jean-Claude con uno scintillio negli occhi.  
A quelle parole la vampira scoppiò in una risata argentina, che presto divenne comune e irrefrenabile; poco dopo si asciugò gli occhi: " _D'accord_. Accetto il tuo pagamento e ti do la mia parola che la tua richiesta sarà esaudita. Devo dire che non passavo una serata così carina da... non so nemmeno io quando".  
"E pensa che l'ho fatto gratis. Sono venuto apposta per stare un po' con te" confessò lui.  
L'infiammabile signora reagì con una serie di acuti insulti che partivano da "Canaglia, imbroglione" per scadere in fretta nell'irripetibile.  
La vittima di un tale inadatto linguaggio ascoltava beata e scodinzolante, come coccolata dalle più tenere frasi d'amore. Quando la donna passò ai fatti tempestandogli il petto e le braccia di piccoli pugni Jean-Claude si rovesciò a mezzo sopra di lei, baciandola come si deve. Belle resistette un secondo, pro forma, poi gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e lo strinse contro di sé.  
Quella notte i due amanti si diedero tutto ciò che erano, senza sottrarsi più nulla, e fecero l'amore appassionatamente, disperatamente, aggrappandosi l'uno all'altra per dirsi quello che le parole non potevano, il cui riassunto era Ma perchè sei così stronzo/a, e per regalarsi lo stesso qualcosa. Quella notte fece sparlare per mesi orde di ufologi, dato che al culmine dell'eccitazione i vampiri aprirono i loro scudi metafisici, espandendo il loro potere e lasciando che il compagno se ne nutrisse a fondo: l'esplosione che crearono illuminò a giorno l'intera radura e costrinse i ricci a rotolarsi nei campi di grano, creando cerchi concentrici che sembravano progettati da un pittore alieno mentre guarda il mondo dall'alto. Alla fine collassarono nudi e abbracciati, ansimanti, sazi e appagati come entrambi potevano essere solo con l'altro.  
"Bene è stato proprio favoloso" miagolò Belle Morte. "Ora ci resta solo da punire la tua piccola bravata di essere entrato nel mio dominio senza permesso. Cosa ne dici se evoco un paio di scagnozzi, ti faccio battere finché non mi prometti la luna e poi ti lascio appeso a uno di questi alberi? da questa collina l'alba si vedrà in modo stupendo..."  
Jean-Claude si rese subito conto del rischio che correva e si inginocchiò col cuore in gola. "Belle, ascoltami. Se ti ho scontentata o offesa farò in modo di rimediare. Mi sottometterò se è davvero quello che vuoi, solo per te. Ma non farmi del male ti prego".  
La vampira gorgogliò soddisfatta prendendolo fra le braccia: "Scusami, scusami, non ho potuto resistere. Sei così bello nella tua interpretazione del pulcino bagnato".  
"Fanculo!" mugugnò lui voltando la testa, ma la donna gli afferrò il mento per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Divertiti amor mio, mandami una cartolina. E promettimi che non farai niente di stupido".  
Jean la baciò ancora una volta e sussurrò solo "Grazie". Belle lo lasciò andare e gli sorrise "Dai, scappa via ora".  
Un attimo dopo nel prato non vi era più nessuno.


	3. Asdrubale

Jean-Claude guidava velocemente lungo un viottolo sconnesso, fiancheggiato da un profumato bosco di pini marittimi e ginestre, quando si imbattè in un blocco stradale: davanti a lui stavano una decina di licantropi di varie specie, che impedivano il passaggio.  
"Chi sei? Che vuoi?" gli fu grugnito.  
"Sono qui per far visita al Don. E' la via giusta, non è così?"  
A quel punto si avvicinò una creatura spaventosa: con un'altezza di oltre due metri, aveva uno sproporzionato muso da ratto irto di denti, strane orecchie da pipistrello, e il pelo gli cadeva a chiazze dal corpo lupesco; gli artigli erano sguainati, e dagli arti sbucavano tremende lame d'osso.  
Il Master scese dalla moto, improvvisamente cauto. "So che è mercoledì, ma vi chiedo per favore di avvertire almeno il Siniscalco della mia presenza".  
Il Black spiral dancer mise una mano in tasca con un ringhio minaccioso, e ne trasse una piccola agenda che consultò con prudenza. "Vi infovmo, gentile vampivo, che siete stato avvistato appena entvato nel tevvitovio del Pvincipato impeviale di Palevmo, Napoli ed altvi luoghi, e natuvalmente seguito. Non mi visultato vandevouz del Don con sconosciuti, evgo vi consiglievei di tovnave da dove siete venuto e domandave udienza in modo più consono. Vi offvo altvesì la nostva scovta pev vaggiungeve i confini."  
Jean-Claude stava per replicare quando una mano enorme gli si abbattè sulla nuca, tenendolo saldamente. L'istintivo moto di difesa fu fermato da una voce familiare: "Guarda un po' cos'abbiamo pescato oggi! Ci penso io al ragazzino, Asdrubale. Mettete la moto in garage e portate in casa il bagaglio. E tu cammina" borbottò il nuovo vampiro senza perdersi in spiegazioni che comunque avrebbe ricevuto presto.  
"E' stato un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza" salutò Jean-Claude col suo accento francese più osceno, mentre si allontanava col suo accompagnatore.  
In breve giunsero a un antico castello dotato di ponte levatoio e di folte siepi di oleandri fioriti.  
"Pensavo di averti addestrato meglio di così a introdurti in territorio nemico, mostriciattolo" sgridò il Siniscalco prendendolo per un orecchio e trascinandolo lungo un dedalo di corridoi.  
"Sono contento anch'io di rivederti, Clemenza. Va bene, Belle ha chiamato per avvertire che sarei venuto qui e per dirvi del mio nuovo vizio, ma ora puoi lasciarmi. E questo non è un territorio nemico, il Don sarà felice di vedermi, lo è sempre" protestò puntando i piedi e liberando un filo di potere.  
L'altro lo lasciò di botto, alzò il braccio grosso come una mazza e gli affibiò uno schiaffo tanto violento da farlo rimbalzare contro il muro, per poi riacchiapparlo al volo. "Ti sembra il momento di fare tanto lo spiritoso? Parigi-Palermo sola andata senza scorta e senza armi... bravo! Come pensavi di cavartela là fuori? Volevi scoparti l'alfa dei Black spiral dancer? Lo sai che qui la sicurezza è seria. Ti rendi contro che avresti potuto passare tre giorni a farti interrogare dal nostro nuovo sceriffo _koldun_? Rispondi, cazzo!" ruggì il brujah.  
"Uffa non è giusto, ero sicuro che mi avreste sentito, e poi ho un titolone anch'io adesso" gemette Jean-Claude.  
"Sì, dopo Regina del pompino anche Imperatore dei dementi! E' mai possibile che ti devi mettere sempre nei guai?" urlò Clemenza ancora più arrabbiato, scuotendolo brutalmente.  
Questa volta il giovane rimase in silenzio, dato che l'altro aveva più del triplo dei suoi anni e il doppio dei suo chili, oltre a un bel po' di ragione, ma, conoscendo il suo pollo, il suo viso prese un'espressione imbronciata, mentre fissava il vecchio amico con i suoi occhioni umidi e bellissimi, uggiolando.  
Il Siniscalco sbuffò "Santa pazienza" e la sua stretta si mutò in qualcosa di più simile a un abbraccio. "Ti si vede una volta ogni cinquant'anni e ci tiri scemi tutti lo stesso. Era molto che non ti facevi sentire, eravamo preoccupati, microbo. Dai, muovi il culo adesso, che è mercoledì" lo incitò con una piccola sculacciata, mentre Jean-Claude reagiva con un dolce sogghigno.  
Un minuto dopo i due arrivavano a una porta di legno istoriato. Clemenza bussò, poi entrò senza attendere risposta. La stanza era dominata da un grande tavolo di mogano, circondato da sedie antiche. Su un'imponente poltrona a capotavola era seduta una donnina dall'aspetto fragile: i lunghi capelli bianchi erano stretti in una crocchia severa sulla nuca, le mani che stringevano saldamente i logori braccioli rivelavano la sua età, ma il viso era ancora gradevole e privo di rughe, e il suo candore era illuminato da due vivaci occhi di un inquietante nocciola quasi giallo. I pantaloni aderenti di velluto nero erano infilati in un paio di stivali di pelle al ginocchio dai quali sbucava un frustino, la camicia grondante pizzi era bianca e chiusa al collo da un medaglione d'oro.  
Jean-Claude avanzò velocemente, e piegò il ginocchio a terra accanto alla poltrona, secondo l'uso locale.  
"Don Raffaè, vi presento il Principe di St Louis" disse formalmente il Siniscalco.  
L'anziana vampira tirò giù i piedi dal tavolo e fece sloggiare il micino che teneva in grembo. "Johnny!" esclamò lasciando trasparire una grande gioia. "Picciriddo, che piacere vederti. Che ci fai quaggiù?" continuò stampandogli in fronte un bacione rossettoso. Poi gli prese il volto tra le mani, esaminandolo con attenzione. "Ciccino, ma guardati quanto sei sciupato! Scommetto che non mangi nè dormi a sufficienza: lavori troppo o vai in giro per localacci?"  
"Entrambe, Don, entrambe. Non volevo piombarti qui in questo modo, è stata una decisione sui due piedi, perchè l'atmosfera di casa mia era diventata pesante. Da Belle è andata tanto bene che non ho osato sfidare la fortuna restandoci due minuti di più, e ho pensato che potevo venire da te per un po'."  
"Ma certo, carino. Sei sempre il benvenuto, lo sai, no? Ho sentito che hai già sistemato le tue cose con la figliolina di Parigi, ora non ci deve pensare più. Devi solo riposarti, belè. Ora sei al sicuro, vedrai che andrà tutto bene" lo rassicurò la donna, unendo alle parole gentili un sacco di grattini sotto il mento e dietro le orecchie.  
La calda accoglienza allentò lo spietato autocontrollo, e Jean-Claude si sgretolò in singhiozzi, nascondendo il viso in grembo all'amica, che senza pensarci un attimo lo strinse forte, cullandolo e ricoprendogli i capelli di bacini. I due vampiri più vecchi lo lasciarono sfogare scambiandosi sguardi preoccupati; poi, quando il pianto sembrò quietarsi passarono a consolarlo, gli asciugarono le lacrime, gli soffiarono il naso facendolo ridere, lo coccolarono in ogni modo. In breve il "piccolo" fu sistemato su comodi cuscini, e le sue proteste "Me lo so soffiare da solo il naso" vennero stroncate dall'offerta di un lecca lecca.  
"Meglio?" chiese Clemenza.  
"Sì, è stata solo una strada molto lunga. Grazie." rispose Jean-Claude.  
"Grazie di niente. Se tu volessi farmi un favore però potresti evitare di arrivare sempre in pezzi da ricomporre" borbottò l'altro.  
"Ehi, solo una volta sono arrivato con gli arti in un sacco a parte.  
"Me lo ricordo. Abbiamo saputo che hai steso quel fetente di Janos. Il biglietto di condoglianze che abbiamo inviato a Morte D'Amour era un capolavoro della perfidia. Comunque sei stato proprio bravino in questi ultimi anni: complimenti, signor Principe. Ci racconterai anche qualcosa di questa America indipendente" intervenne la vampira.  
" _Bien sur_ , madame. Tutto quello che desiderate, abbiamo tempo."  
In quel momento si udì bussare alla porta. "E' arrivata la signorina, Raf" annunciò il Siniscalco senza guardare. "Metto a letto il pargolo?"  
"Nooo! Ma è presto... posso stare ancora alzato? Dai, di' di sì..." mugolò Jean-Claude strusciandosi come un gatto.  
"Non vuoi andare in camera? Potresti farti un bagno, trovarti dei vestiti puliti."  
"No, voglio vedere la tua strega nuova, per piacere, sono venuto di mercoledì apposta per il figodromo".  
La donna guardò malissimo i due uomini che ridacchiavano come truzzi durante le vasche in centro, ma decise "D'accordo. Però conosci le regole, devi stare..."  
"Zitto e quieto, lo so, promesso".  
"Buona serata, Raf, a domani mostriciattolo" salutò il brujah prima di introdurre la nuova arrivata.

La strega era una ragazza piuttosto alta, bella; i ricci neri sfioravano lo scialle bianco che velava il lungo abito blu senza maniche. In mano teneva una piccola borsa di cuoio tinto di rosso, e sulla sua spalla si reggeva un assiolo non più lungo di una quindicina di centimetri con terrificanti occhi giallo fluorescente.  
"Morgana, ti presento Jean-Claude, Principe di St Louis, che starà con noi per un po'."  
Il vampiro si alzò agilmente e baciò da vero gentiluomo la mano che gli veniva tesa. "E' un piacere conoscerla, _mademoiselle_ " leccò con la sua voce più da brivido per poi riallungarsi ai piedi della poltrona, succhiando con intenzione il lecca-lecca che gli aveva già arrossato le labbra.  
"E' un onore incontrare un ospite di Raffaè" fu la risposta.  
Il Don osservò i due giovani che si scambiavano convenevoli banali e sexy, e le venne un'idea. "Mi stavo chiedendo... Johnny, avrai bisogno di una _pomme_. Morgana, saresti disposta a farmi questo favore? Senza impegno, naturalmente".  
"Certo, il cibo costretto sa di bile. Però sarebbe molto bello per me poterti avere: il tuo profumo è inebriante, se non ti offendi. E hai capito cosa sono, non è così?" specificò l'uomo.  
"Sì, dovresti essere un _incubus_. Ti dirò, non è mia abitudine essere considerata appetitosa in senso alimentare, ma se riesci a convincermi potrai fare di me ciò che vorrai."  
Jean-Claude non perse tempo con giochini delicati, ma le piantò addosso tutto il fuoco dei suoi occhi. La strega, investita dall'onda di rovente piacere, faticò a restare in piedi e sbattè le palpebre come se non vedesse chiaramente. Poi le sfuggì una risata di gola: "Direi che possiamo farci un pensierino".  
La vampira invece non sembrò minimamente toccata, ed esclamò in tono pratico "Bene, anche questa è fatta. Hai il mio ringraziamento personale. Ma è tempo di lavorare, adesso, o non ci sbrigheremo più".  
Jean-Claude si accomodò meglio, col gattino in braccio, mentre le due donne disponevano alcuni oggetti, pietre, simboli per le loro pratiche divinatorie. L'aria turbinò, all'improvviso satura di una magia antica e terribile, mentre le carte venivano scelte e girate attentamente, e una salmodia in lingua sconosciuta, che non sembrava provenire da una gola umana, si diffondeva. L'illusione e la realtà si rincorsero e si fusero per tutta la notte, in una miriade di forme e colori arcani e curiosi, che svelavano segreti passati e futuri.  
Si era fatto tardi, e l'alba colse Jean-Claude ancora accoccolato sui cuscini, con la testa appoggiata alla gamba calda della Master, mezzo abbracciato a un morbido stivale, mentre una mano affettuosa lo accarezzava lentamente e ritmicamente. L'uomo sapeva che qualcuno si sarebbe occupato di lui, e per una volta si sentì davvero a casa.


	4. Morgana

Jean-Claude si svegliò in un grande letto sopra al quale pendeva una fine zanzariera, e per un attimo si sentì spaesato. Poi riconobbe la sua solita stanza, la tappezzeria barocca un po' lisa, alcuni oggetti personali, il libro che stava leggendo trent'anni prima ancora sul comodino, ben spolverato.  
L'uomo sorrise tra sé al ricordo dell'ultima volta e di quanto Nikolaos fosse rimasta impressionata dalla dicitura "integro e utilizzabile" nella richiesta proveniente da Palermo. Chissà che fantasie si era fatta la piccola stronza. Decisamente il Don ci sapeva fare con gli ordini imperiosi e le offerte che non si possono rifiutare, o forse quando si hanno quattro o cinquemila anni la feccia inizia a rispettarti. La sua valigia era stata disfatta e le sue cose riordinate. Qualcuno gli aveva lavato il viso e i piedi e l'aveva avvolto in una camicia da notte rosa, piena di pizzi, troppo corta, prima di rimboccargli le coperte.  
Mentre si stiracchiava pigramente, notando vari dettagli, l'uomo sentì bussare alla porta. Velocemente si tolse la camicia, appallottolandola sotto al cuscino.  
"Entrez".  
"Buongiorno" esclamò Morgana. "Hai dormito bene? Hai già voglia di fare colazione o preferisci che io torni più tardi?"  
Il vampiro si sollevò meglio, lasciando che le lenzuola lo scoprissero a mezzo. "Vieni qui" gorgogliò tendendole la mano.  
La donna si sedette sul letto, mentre un ginocchio le sbucava dalla vestaglia. Timidamente si allungò verso di lui, liberandogli il viso dai riccioli scompigliati, per poi ritrarsi, quasi timorosa di risultare sgradita. Lui le prese i polsi, stringendo appena e baciandole i palmi.  
"L'hai già fatto prima?"  
"Ma certo. Solo non di frequente. Sai, per Raffaé è un segno di grande stima offrirmi a qualcuno, non mi condivide con leggerezza, specie con i più giovani" rispose lei con grande semplicità.  
"Vorrei però che tu non mi considerassi uno spiacevole dovere. Se non ti piaccio o non ti va per altre ragioni nessuno te ne farà una colpa". Jean-Claude parlò con serietà, ricordandosi all'improvviso di avere una coscienza, ma al contempo scosse i capelli e lasciò che il copriletto scivolasse ulteriormente via.  
La strega rise divertita, arrossendo.  
"Grazie. Questo è davvero adorabile da parte tua. Devo dire che la tua qualità di incubus ripaga il dovermi aprire una vena, che mi fa sempre il solletico. Ma non aver paura, la tua aura è piuttosto interessante e mi incuriosisci abbastanza da farmi desiderare di poterti studiare meglio."  
"Troppo buona" sussurrò lui con voce roca, prendendola fra le braccia e baciandola avidamente. Piano piano si staccò dalla bocca, seguì tutto il contorno della guancia, scese sul collo e lo accarezzò coi denti, le scoprì le spalle per sfiorarle, finendo a leccarle le dita una ad una. Poi le appoggiò la testa sul seno, ascoltando il cuore che batteva forte e domandò: "Come ti chiami?"  
Lei si chinò e affondò le labbra nei capelli neri, aspirandone il profumo. Rimase silenziosa per un po', toccando lievemente il corpo avvinghiato al suo. "Anna" mormorò. "Mi chiamo Anna".  
"Mi guarderai... Anna?" chiese di nuovo il vampiro in tono caldo e pieno di sottintesi.  
Allora la donna soffocò una risatina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e con uno spigliato "Perché no?" si districò dall'abbraccio e dagli indumenti, fissando con decisione e senza nessuna paura gli occhi completamente blu.  
Jean-Claude, colpito ed eccitato, la strinse mentre lei si inarcava per offrirsi meglio, usò le zanne con tanta delicatezza e tanto potere da farla tubare, mentre la strega ricambiava il favore accarezzandolo con la propria magia.  
L'uomo cominciò a succhiare tranquillo e beato, soffermandosi ad assaporare lo specialissimo gusto di quel sangue. Ciò di cui non si accorse fin quando non fu troppo tardi era l'enorme potenza del prezioso fluido, e in breve il Master si ritrovò con la testa leggera e un'insopprimibile allegria che gli scorreva dentro. Si staccò lentamente, baciando con reverenza le piccole ferite e si inginocchiò in mezzo al letto disfatto. Guardò Morgana, che gli regalò un sorriso dolce e fiducioso, consapevole, pieno di ammirazione e gratitudine.  
Jean-Claude rimase sconvolto: lei era semplicemente felice di essere lì con lui e di condividere qualcosa di bello. Nient'altro. Niente vergogna, né repulsione, né gelosia, né morbosità. Solo disponibilità a dare e ricevere cose piacevoli, fisiche o mentali che fossero. Allora qualcosa scattò al posto giusto, e un grande senso di pace lo invase. La sua coscienza gli domandò: "Ma i tuoi fidanzati che ti aspettano a casa? Non li stai tradendo?" e lui rispose trionfante "Chiedimi se me ne frega qualcosa!"  
La donna si sollevò per incontrarlo, e per caso spostò un cuscino: l'infame segreto della camicia da notte della nonna venne così alla luce.  
"Il Don l'aveva detto che te la saresti levata per prima cosa, ma nella tua valigia non c'erano pigiami".  
"Lo so, lei ritiene che dormire nudi sia un'abitudine depravata. Dovrai portarmi a fare shopping. Comunque è veramente ingiusto il modo in cui avete approfittato di me mentre ero indifeso".  
"Bè, non comando io" protestò lei.  
"Perché naturalmente tu non ti sei divertita per nulla e mi hai trovato magnifico lo stesso, dando la tua vita per salvarmi dalla vergogna" accusò il vampiro con aria minacciosa assumendo una posa ancora più plastica. "Naturalmente. Il rosa in effetti ti dona molto, ma senza niente addosso forse sei un pochino meglio" farfugliò Morgana cercando di controllare gli angoli tremanti della sua bocca.  
L'uomo si girò facendo l'offeso "Sapevo di non piacerti. Mi stai solo prendendo per il culo".  
"Ma no, tesoro, non ho ancora cominciato" rispose lei scendendo a mordicchiargli una natica mentre lo abbracciava. Jean-Claude si rivoltò di scatto, la agguantò alla vita, le morse la pancia, le fece il solletico, ma la strega in risposta si rilassò e lo accarezzò tutto; il cambio di zone arrivò presto e le loro risate si ruppero in ansiti e in rochi gemiti man mano che l'esperienza e la libertà lasciavano crescere l'eccitazione.  
Per entrambi il sesso mantenne le promesse: l'ansia da prestazione era svanita in fretta con le precauzioni da prima volta insieme, ed erano rimasti solo il seguirsi e l'inseguirsi, il concedere e il soddisfare, il riempirsi d'orgoglio a vicenda in modo naturale e ardente, mentre il nome del compagno diveniva un Apriti sesamo per chiedere di più e sempre accettare.  
Si ridistesero stupiti e sfamati, e si coccolarono ridendo, quasi imbarazzati dall'intimità sviluppatasi in così poco tempo. Mentre si raccontavano sciocchezzuole e facevano programmi però Jean-Claude si immobilizzò: sulla schiena della donna spiccava una profonda unghiata, inavvertito dono di qualche acrobatica evoluzione. Il vampiro, spaventato e mortificato, iniziò a scusarsi (un conto era fare un po' l'egoista una volta tanto, un conto era fare del male) ma la sua amante lo rassicurò con un fiume di complimenti appositamente esagerati. Sollevato per non aver rovinato irreparabilmente qualcos'altro, l'uomo si chinò per leccare con gentilezza lo striscio di sangue, e così fece un'interessantissima scoperta: quelle poche gocce valevano come un pasto. Estasiato, l'uomo si lanciò con entusiasmo nel compito di ripagare una _pomme_ tanto favolosa, e il resto del pomeriggio, per non parlare della nottata, volò via in sempre nuovi esperimenti "giochino erotico/graffietto", con comune gaudio.

Il mesetto successivo passò spensierato e il convalescente cominciò a rilassarsi.  
Morgana sembrava sapere sempre l'orario preciso del risveglio dei non morti, e la giornata per Jean-Claude cominciava con il suo sorriso e il suo bacio, prima di fare colazione assieme con sangue, sesso e brioches.  
Nel pomeriggio il vampiro stava coi suoi simili: aveva raccontato nei dettagli ai suoi amici ciò che aveva combinato nell'ultima decina d'anni. Loro avevano ascoltato, fatto domande e osservazioni, dato consigli: certe ingenuità erano state rimproverate, ma i successi molto lodati (almeno nel pubblico stava facendo bene) e l'effetto generale era stato di grande rassicurazione. Il Don aveva fatto la finta offesa con orgoglio materno: "Ecco, senza Oliver sono rimasta la più vecchia!"  
Nuovi accordi erano stati stretti, vecchie alleanze ritoccate e rinsaldate, utili progetti commerciali precisati. Ore furono spese a parlare dei rapporti politici dei principati americani con l'Europa, di Chicago e Cape Cod, di Vegas e San Francisco, e del risveglio asiatico. Il Don aveva indagato sul comportamento del Viaggiatore nell'ultima visitina del consiglio, e Jean-Claude aveva potuto per una volta raccontarle qualcosa di non troppo trucido su suo figlio. I vampiri più anziani l'avevano anche tenuto a lungo nella sala d'armi "per vedere se si era rammollito" ma persino il Siniscalco aveva dato la sua magnanima approvazione a un paio dei nuovi trucchi con la spada, insegnati da Wicked.  
Appena faceva buio tornava Morgana e la festa poteva cominciare.  
Il guardaroba di Jean-Claude era stato arricchito in un paio di giretti per negozi e ora conteneva ciabatte, magliettine pulp, calzoni corti che gli facevano un gran bel culo, costumi da bagno... per non parlare di un pigiamino di seta bianco e uno nero, tanto per non avere nostalgia. I due ragazzi avevano esplorato tutti i ristorantini sul mare, e avevano avuto la loro serenata di pesciolini e ranocchi sotto la luna.  
Il Master era molto fiero del suo trofeo di limbo: cinque donne e quattro uomini erano svenuti al vederlo piegato sotto i trenta centimetri. Si era pure guadagnato il titolo di Mister bagni Marechiaro e, aiutato da un bellissimo vestito verde con spacco della sua strega, Miss bagni Irene, divertendosi come un matto.  
Insieme avevano girato per discoteche e party in spiaggia, ballato fino a essere stanchi. Il vampiro aveva sfidato tardone su Maracaibo, aveva pogato con Sheena (who is a punk rocker) e aveva cantato Pretty Woman al karaoke imitando perfettamente il _grrrrr_ di Ray Orbison. Insomma aveva preso in giro centinaia di persone e sedotte anche di più, aveva riso e fatto l'amore ai falò con la sua compagna. Accertato il comune amore per la natura più incontaminata si erano persino fatti un paio di giorni di campeggio alla Riserva dello Zingaro. Sicuramente gli svaghi non mancavano.

Morgana aveva i suoi doveri da svolgere: acquisti, commissioni, incarichi vari, e non sempre riusciva a sbrigarli tutti in tempo. Fu così che Jean-Claude si trovò ad accompagnarla per una visita di cortesia ad una famiglia di amici dove il vampiro fu presentato come ospite del Don e onorato dai saluti di tutta la casa. Il salotto era antico e tradizionale e su una mensola ornata da un vaso di fiori freschi c'era la fotografia di una bella bambina nel giorno della prima comunione. L'uomo la adocchiò distrattamente, poi si ritirò nell'immobilità vampirica mentre gli veniva spiegato che Assuntina era una ragazza d'oro, che purtroppo stava lontano e poteva tornare di rado, ma aveva fatto fortuna in America aprendo un famoso ristorante a St Louis, e si ricordava sempre di tutti loro.  
I riccioli erano familiari, lo sguardo perverso fin da piccola. O piccolo. Narcissus lo perseguitava fino in capo al mondo.  
Due giorni dopo veniva consegnata una busta gialla, indirizzata a Baba Rita. Una busta che conteneva varie foto artistiche particolarmente ben scelte della iena impegnata nelle sue abituali attività di intrattenimento sadomaso.  
La bisnonna fu ricoverata per un infarto. Gli anziani corsero dal Don piangendo, bramando verità e vendetta, preparandosi ad annegare nel sangue il loro sentimento per la prole degenerata.  
Un'ora più tardi Clemenza lanciava Jean-Claude nella stanza col grande tavolo, prima di appoggiarsi a braccia conserte alla porta. La Master sembrava scolpita nello stesso legno della sua poltrona. "Non sprecherò fiato a chiederti se sei stato tu. Ciò che pretendo è che tu risolva questo scherzo da prete subito. I Lavaccara mai hanno macchiato il loro nome, e mi sono fedeli da generazioni. E sempre lo è stata Assunta, nonostante ora il suo primo giuramento vada ad Asher, com'è giusto per il sangue che li lega. Qualcosa da dire?"  
Jean-Claude rispose algido: "Ho già mandato dei fiori alla vecchia signora, firmandoli col mio nome e il mio titolo. Stasera vedrò la famiglia e spiegherò come Narcissus sia un alleato stimatissimo e potente, che ha un secondo locale per certe ragioni di coperture politiche. Li inviterò a St Louis a mie spese affinché verifichino di persona lo stile di vita della loro bambina e la confidenza che ci lega, naturalmente con tutto il rispetto".  
"Un applauso. Ora si può sapere che t'è preso?"  
"Dovevo ricambiare un favore" sibilò lui.  
"Nella mia casa? E sentiamo, da quando si coinvolgono i civili? Mi interessa sapere in cosa Baba Rita ti abbia offeso".  
L'uomo rimase zitto, il volto neutro e marmoreo. Il Don respirò, segno sicuro di incazzatura galattica, e Clemenza si spostò, posandole una mano tranquillizzante sulla spalla, lanciando nel contempo un'occhiata di avvertimento al giovane.  
La donna riprese. "Levati quell'espressione indifferente dalla faccia, o dovrò pensare che non capisci quello che dico. Narcissus ti ha mai mancato di rispetto?"  
Jean-Claude storse la bocca: "No".  
"Ti ha mai umiliato?"  
"No" ringhiò.  
"Ha mai tradito la tua lealtà?"  
"No" ammise.  
"Ah mi pareva".  
"Perché ti pareva?" si incuriosì.  
"Perché ne avrebbe reso conto a me. Dobbiamo proteggere i nostri investimenti. Ci manca solo che i miei alleati si facciano la guerra per antipatie personali. Sono spiacente che l'articolo Not Pervert non sia disponibile in questa ambientazione, Johnny, ma il business è business" ribatté gelidamente lei.  
Jean-Claude sospirò "Non volevo far venire l'infarto alla bisnonna. Scusa" fece una pausa e chiese con sforzo "Ora verrò... punito?"  
La vampira tornò umana di botto e se lo strinse al cuore. "Ma no, stella, non aver paura. Solo per piacere ricordati di non ammazzarmi i cristiani!"  
L'uomo diede in una risatina che sembrava un singhiozzo. "Io e Narcy siamo particolarmente bravi a farci perdere il controllo a vicenda. Forse ci somigliamo un po' troppo per i nostri gusti".  
"L'Assuntina a volte è un po' molesta temo, ma lascia stare che ne ha viste tante. Da piccola la esorcizzavano, e hanno smesso solo quando si sono accorti del suo potere magico. Ma persino io ho dovuto mandarla via quando l'hanno trovata in un fosso mutilata in modo orrendo".  
"Per salvarlo gli è stata offerta la licantropia e lui ha voluto essere una iena, me lo vedo... in effetti gli si addice. E complimenti, l'esorcismo l'ho saltato persino io" completò lui con sarcasmo.  
"Come sei sciocco. Andrai a farti perdonare da lei?" disse il Don in tono più affermativo che interrogativo  
"Due righe vanno bene? Userò la mia grafia migliore".  
La vampira rise, tirandogli delicatamente un orecchio. " Bene, anche questa è fatta. Senti, Johnny. Entro breve avrò sistemato i miei affari per un periodo sufficiente a occuparmi un po' di te. Pensavo di portarti quando andrò da C&H, poi possiamo fare quello che vuoi".  
"Grazie! Mi piacerebbe andare un po' attorno e con te sarà di sicuro più facile. Però c'è una cosa che vorrei tanto..."  
"Dimmi".  
"Un concerto in mondovisione".  
"E per farci cosa?" chiese la donna, spiazzata.  
"Per cantarci!"  
"Oh, ok. Aggiudicato".  
"Se non è troppo disturbo però" si preoccupò il vampiro.  
"Mannò, vedremo di mandare qualche invito che non si possa rifiutare alle tue celebrità preferite. Ma ora è tardi, Morgana sarà già ad aspettarti. A poi!"  
Jean-Claude si alzò e le baciò la guancia.  
"Fila, e non combinare guai per almeno tre giorni se non vuoi passare le vacanze a studiare a memoria versetti della Bibbia" grugnì Clemenza aprendo la porta.  
Con una smorfietta irriverente il giovane corse via, verso i suoi divertimenti serali.

Un mese e mezzo di vigoroso trattamento a base di coccole e piaceri di ogni tipo aveva dato i suoi frutti, e Jean-Claude si sentiva meno compulsivo di quando era arrivato. In effetti nei suoi occhi non compariva praticamente più l'espressione gelata e vecchia da bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta.  
Solo qualche volta, durante le saltuarie sbronze tristi, i guai e la nostalgia lo morsicavano, e il vampiro si rifugiava su qualche scoglio solitario con libri romantici come il suo fedele Ortis, seconda edizione, aspirava il profumo di salmastro e guardava lontano.  
Il Master non era abituato alla libertà e alla mancanza di preoccupazioni e obblighi. Quindi il suo rifiorire coinvolse anche una diminuzione dell'autocontrollo e un aumento dell'impertinenza, in favore del puro e semplice cercare di ottenere qualsiasi cosa desiderasse.  
Ovviamente non metteva in pratica le sue malizie sul Don, che già era stata gentile ad accoglierlo tanto benevolmente, e Clemenza per un po' si divertiva a farsi attirare in avventure demenziali, ma non aveva alcuno scrupolo morale a farlo rigare dritto se infastidito dal continuo saltellare giocoso.  
La babysitter invece aveva un carattere tranquillo e condiscendente, e aveva all'inizio visto solo l'aspetto dolce e appassionato del suo compagno. Dapprima in sordina, poi sempre più voracemente divenne la vittima designata di crescenti richieste.  
Cosa voleva Jean-Claude? Essere viziato in ogni maniera concepibile. La sua parola preferita divenne un pigolante e sensuale "Voglio", collegato alle preferenze più disparate, sempre accompagnato da piccoli bronci e altre infantili monellerie.  
La strega all'inizio era felice della maggiore confidenza, ma presto divenne improbo soddisfare la serie infinita di "Andiamo a casa? Usciamo? Ho perso gli occhiali da sole! Li ho ripersi. Mi fai un massaggino? Mi metti la crema? Non questa, mi fa schifo. Non mettere il profumo all'iris oggi. Voglio un drink! Non così, voglio un drink più freddo. No, più caldo. No, più freddo! Facciamo l'amore? Forse più tardi. Mi dai la tua maglietta? Mi lavi i calzini? Mi riordini tu la stanza? Mi lecchi l'alluce sinistro? Mi gratti la schiena? Dov'è il mio libro? Mi compri quel tavolino che ho visto la settimana scorsa al mercato? Facciamolo subito, ora, daaaai!" eccetera eccetera.  
La donna non protestava mai, ma quando la sua seccatura diventava evidente lui rimediava trasformandosi in gattino, per poi ricominciare subito a farla impazzire.  
Jean-Claude amava moltissimo il mare, diceva sovente che gli ricordava una gigantesca vasca da bagno piena di sali colorati: la spiaggia era quindi una meta abituale. Quella sera il vampiro era di umore particolarmente indemoniato, e col vecchio trucco di un lungo bacio aveva rotolato la sua compagna riempiendola di sabbia fino ai capelli. Morgana si era tuffata per sciacquarsi, ma il bagno era stato interrotto da acutissime strida, e aveva dovuto precipitarsi ancora mezza interrata a separare i contendenti: la sfida tra l'uomo e l'assiolo era degenerata, tra sanguinose beccate, piogge di sassolini, voli radenti e altre amenità. Il ringhio "Piccoli bastardi!" fermò la coppia di scimmie urlatrici, che si guardarono in cagnesco, accusandosi a vicenda.  
Le ore successive furono una languida e deliziosa pausa di tranquillità, dato che Jean-Claude aveva deciso di riscaldare l'infreddolita ed esasperata strega, ma fin troppo presto il romanticismo dovette lasciare posto all'alba incombente. L'inevitabile sospiro della donna "E' ora di andare" fu però accolto da un nuovo capriccio: "Ancora cinque minuti. E' così bello qui. Mi farò un altro bagno!"  
Morgana rimase perplessa, provò con la ragione e le moine, con il solenne giuramento di tornare l'indomani, ma il vampiro corse via ridacchiando "C'è tempo", e scomparve in mare, seguito dal gufo, lasciandola sola e sull'orlo del pianto a fissare il sole che nasceva dalle acque.  
La strega tornò a casa lentamente, sotto shock. Razionalmente non poteva credere che Jean-Claude volesse davvero suicidarsi, ma l'angoscia di non sapere se e dove avesse trovato riparo pungeva forte, insieme a una certa inquietudine all'idea di dover spiegare alla Master come aveva perso il suo ragazzino. Il senso di colpa la avvolse: avrebbe dovuto rendersi maggiormente conto della disperata voglia di libere e sconsiderate follie del suo amico, avrebbe dovuto soddisfarlo meglio.  
Immersa in tristi pensieri rientrò in camera, e il cuore le si fermò solo per l'odore acre di carne bruciata, prima ancora di vedere il vampiro riverso sul letto, con mezza schiena rossa come il fuoco. La scena aveva però una sua dolcezza, perchè l'espressione dell'uomo era serena, e la sua mano immobile accarezzava l'uccello appollaiato sui suoi capelli.  
Morgana si lasciò cadere su una poltroncina, tremando, e si dispose ad attendere la "mattina".

Jean-Claude fu accolto al risveglio da occhiaie ambulanti e labbra strette, e per colazione, al posto del solito seno o della coscia, ricevette un polso teso svogliatamente e concesso lo stretto necessario. Per vendetta, "In fondo non ho fatto niente di irreparabile", e per un perverso desiderio di scoprire i limiti dei "Sì, tesoro" di lei, decise di giocare al finto duro, e, nonostante il fastidio, rifiutò sdegnosamente il bagno fresco e la medicazione che la strega gli offriva, sfottendo con sarcasmo le "paranoie da femminucce isteriche".  
Morgana provò in tutti i modi a capire l'entità delle ferite e ad aiutarlo, pregando e seducendo, ma senza risultato se non l'aumento della propria irritazione.  
Il giorno dopo il vampiro si svegliò con una sensazione familiare di tensione, e la sua prima, istintiva reazione fu di tirare incontrollabilmente, scoprendo la solidità delle corde che gli legavano i polsi e le caviglie. L'improvviso sussulto fu calmato dalla gentile carezza di un panno fresco sulle scottature, mentre Morgana cominciava a spalmargli un unguento emolliente, massaggiando con delicatezza.  
"Danni da sole, mioddio... come se tu non sapessi che la carne in necrosi fa infezione e lascia le cicatrici. Non avevo mai conosciuto un mulo simile!" scosse la testa.  
"Non era necessario, volevo solo scherzare. Ora lasciami andare per piacere" piagnucolò lui cercando di impietosirla.  
"Spiacente, tesoro, ma il Don ha detto che la pelle morta o te la levo io o te la leva lei."  
"Bah, storie, stava bluffando. Non mi ha mai toccato con un dito."  
"Mi ha avvertita che avresti risposto così. Ma ha detto di dirti che la pace della sua casa è un bene prezioso, e tu lo stai sottovalutando."  
"Per mia fortuna la sua pazienza è pressochè infinita" rise lui.  
"Ne hai mai scoperti i limiti, dato che ti piace tanto questo tipo di gioco?" chiese la donna, cercando di distrarlo dalla medicazione.  
"Purtroppo sì." Jean-Claude rabbrividì al ricordo "Io... le ho mentito e mi sono messo in pericolo. C'era di mezzo Asher, e lui mi fa spesso perdere la bussola. Quando l'ha scoperto si è rimboccata le maniche, mi ha messo in mano il frustino e ha teso le mani, dicendo che evidentemente aveva sbagliato, visto che avevo così poca fiducia in lei. Mi ha costretto a farlo davvero. E' stato molto incisivo. Incisivo... che parola vuota. E' stata una roba terrificante, ma una delle poche volte che ho appreso qualcosa da un castigo".  
"E che cosa avresti appreso?"  
"Che le balle la fanno incazzare di brutto!"  
"Come l'hai conosciuta?"  
"Te lo dico se prima mi dici di te".  
"Non c'è granchè".  
"Ma a me interessa!"  
"Era il mio destino. Nella mia stirpe la magia è molto forte, e in ogni generazione qualcuno possiede la chiaroveggenza più spiccata, e il dono di parlare con gli spiriti. Raffaè tiene sempre con sè una strega, per aiutarla negli affari occulti, che in fondo sono il suo primo campo d'interesse. Da principio fa paura, poi man mano che impari a controllare il potere e a essere equilibrato diventa solo... affascinante. Vedere altri mondi non è sempre piacevole, ma conoscere è sempre un passo avanti rispetto a ignorare."  
"Non ti sei mai ribellata alla predestinazione?"  
"La mia signora è stata molto attenta a lasciarmi la libertà di decidere".  
"Ma il suo potere è l'illusione, e le scelte sono sempre le sue".  
"Certo. Però la gentilezza non è necessaria, nè scontata. Mi è stato lasciato il tempo di imparare, e mi è stato concesso di fare tutto ciò che desideravo. Ho uno status importante nella corte, e la confidenza della mia Principessa, posso conservare una vita indipendente e amo il mio lavoro, col quale mi sono guadagnata rispetto. Non ho motivi di lamentela."  
"Non sembra una cattiva sistemazione. E' rarissimo in effetti che una Master così antica sia tanto normale. Se poi hai la fortuna di esserle simpatico è anche molto buona."  
"E tu ce l'hai avuta?"  
Il vampiro si fermò a raccogliere le idee. "Ero con Belle Morte da qualche anno, e non avevo mai visto una festa tanto grandiosa. L'ospite d'onore era la fantomatica Principessa di Palermo: portava i pantaloni, la spada al fianco, e aveva l'aria di essere appena scesa da cavallo, ma trasudava autorità e tutti la temevano. La mia Master mi aveva fatto talmente tante raccomandazioni isteriche che quando sono andato a bussare tremavo come una foglia. Mi sono presentato con una frase standard del tipo "Sono il tuo regalo di Natale, baby, sono moooolto flessibile". Lei mi ha guardato trasecolata e mi ha risposto "Sei cosa? Gesummaria, ma quanti anni hai?" "Ventiquattro e mezzo!" ho confessato, mentre lei sbuffava "Quando quella stupidella capirà che io non sono pedofila andrò ad accendere un cero". Io ho protestato che la mia padrona mi aveva istruito personalmente, e che se mi avesse messo alla prova sarei stato onorato di soddisfare ogni suo desiderio. Allora è inorridita e ha esclamato "Ma stella, non sta bene, potrei essere tua nonna!". A quel punto l'ho pregata di non rimandarmi da Belle a spiegarle come avevo offeso la sua ospite e che ci doveva pur essere qualcosa in cui potessi servirla. Lei ha riso e mi ha accarezzato, mi ha fatto accomodare e mi ha offerto da bere. Poi mi ha chiesto la mia opinione su alcuni pettegolezzi della corte. E io... ne ho fatta una giusta: ho accennato a un affare commerciale che secondo me avrebbe moltiplicato gli utili se certe rotte africane gestite da Palermo fossero state più accessibili per le navi francesi. Una settimana dopo ero in viaggio per venire qui, perchè il Don aveva ordinato che fossi io a seguire i dettagli del nuovo accordo. Da quel momento ha iniziato a volermi in prestito regolarmente, e si è sempre occupata di me. E' una cara amica."  
"Ma mai un'amante".  
"Una sola volta. Mi hanno spedito in una scatola, un po'... affamato. E lei ha nutrito l'ardeur, permettendo che io aumentassi il mio potere. Anche se credo che si sia divertita molto di più a farmi il bagnetto e imboccarmi col sangue a cucchiaini. Voci di corridoio narrano che sia andata a far capire a Belle che quando la Signora chiede una cosa non la vuole rovinata."  
"Perchè non sei rimasto qui allora invece di fuggire in America?"  
"Perchè non voglio la carità di nessuno!" sibilò Jean-Claude d'istinto. "Qui non sarei stato utile: ci vivono quasi solo combattenti, la mia linea di sangue non è rappresentata e le cose vanno alla vecchia maniera; oltretutto le influenze che potevano interessarmi le tiene il suo servo umano. A proposito, come sta il Giulio?"  
"Bene, ma seccato di doversi reincarnare presto, si era affezionato alla gobba."  
"Comunque sia non faceva per me di rimanere per sempre l'orfanello raccattato dalla strada per carità, senza possibilità di essere mai altro. Al centesimo "Vengo anch'io?" "No tu no, è pericoloso" stavo diventando matto. E lei è stata più contenta di vedermi trovare la mia strada con le mie forze." Il vampiro fece una pausa, poi si ricordò un dettaglio: " Hey, ma non avevi detto di non conoscermi?"  
"Sono andata a leggermi il tuo fumetto su Vampirella Ottocento, ovvio!" ribattè candidamente.  
"Ah, le parti sconce! Una piccola pervertita, eh? Brava! E io che speravo di lasciarti un buon ricordo di me" scherzò lui.  
"La mia pessima opinione su di te è dovuta ai tuoi calzini putrescenti dopo ore di camminata e lotta nel fango, mio amato Principe delle tenebre" lo prese in giro.  
"E' stato tutto molto bello con te. Ti ringrazio..." sussurrò lui serissimo, allungandosi quanto poteva per strusciarsi contro il corpo di lei. "Ora però mi sleghi?" implorò sbattendo le ciglia.  
"C'è ancora un dettaglio da sistemare, e so per esperienza personale che non ti piacerà."  
Alla vista degli strumenti di tortura l'uomo prese a dibattersi, ma la strega fu inesorabile, e, armata di olio e pettine di legno, si accinse all'arduo compito di districare i riccioli annodati dal sale e dalle unghie del gufo, più attenta a non rovinare i capelli che ai patetici strilli. Quando vide le lacrime però si interruppe, e Jean-Claude urlò con decisione "Basta! E' impossibile. Tagliali".  
Morgana rimase un attimo incerta, poi intimò: "La tua parola d'onore che li farai ricrescere immediatamente". Gli occhi di lui brillarono maliziosi. "Disincrocia le dita dei piedi, o vado avanti io" minacciò allora. L'uomo capitolò.  
Le piumette appena nate erano morbide e delicatissime, e la donna vi affondò le mani, godendosi il contatto.  
"Jean-Claude?"  
"Sì, Anna?"  
"Anche per me è stato un periodo meraviglioso, grazie..."  
Il vampiro liberato la prese fra le braccia e la baciò a lungo, senza più dire nulla.


	5. Chichiro & Haku

Le terme Chichiro & Haku erano il posto ideale per il benessee psicofisico, e i sovrannaturali di ogni tipo, dai licantropi ai demoni, potevano trovare trattamenti personalizzati e una rinomata cucina; Jean-Claude per esempio andava pazzo per l'Angelo azzurro, cocktail shakerato con due parti di sangue di vero angelo e una di drago blu mannaro.  
Il vampiro si fece un punto d'onore di provare tutto: fanghi, shiatsu, cristalloterapia, suffumigi, bagni, cure di bellezza, abbronzatura artificiale e soprattutto il solarium, una sorta di oasi con cascata di bolle colorate dove la magia mimava la luminosità del giorno.  
Dopo un paio di settimane trascorse a costruire castelli di sabbia sempre più elaborati, a farsi massaggiare e a insidiare la virtù dell'avvenente e sposatissimo padrone di casa, Jean-Claude decise di fare qualcosa di veramente perverso. E così chi lo vide in costume da bagno o nudo potè ammirare una simpatica decorazione alla base della schiena: il tatuaggio, in eleganti lettere gotiche rosso sangue, gli accarezzava ad arco il culo, e ammiccava: "Doom".  
Intanto il giorno del concerto si avvicinava e l'organizzazione era decisamente frenetica, dato che le cose erano state fatte davvero in grande.  
Jean-Claude aveva provato una quantità di vestiti per ogni canzone tale da soddisfarlo, e aveva fornito indicazioni nascoste ai suoi uomini all'Havana affinchè trascinassero casualmente tutti davanti alla TV al momento buono secondo il fuso orario.  
Così, il primo di agosto, un unico faro dorato illuminò la figura sul palco buio, e la folla oceanica acclamò fino a farsi sentire in cielo.  
Il vampiro aveva scelto per l'apertura jeans strappati corti, giacca di pelle nera e i Gem Boy, con i quali attaccò "E con la gnocca si sa", veicolando mirabilmente il concetto "Abbasso il puritano!"  
Jean-Claude era un animale da palcoscenico, sembrava non avesse mai fatto altro in vita sua se non saltare, ballare, accarezzarsi, recitare, sdraiarsi su pianoforti e rompere chitarre per mandare in visibiio il pubblico. La sua specialissima voce, assieme a un gocciolino d'ardeur, era la regina dello show, trasmettendo con ogni sillaba il riso e la commozione, l'aspettativa e il piacere che l'artista provava e mostrava in ogni mossa e in ogni sguardo.  
La scaletta, che spaziava dal rock alla canzone d'autore, accontentò perettamente gli ascoltatori, e le dediche studiate a puntino per stuzzicare, irritare o far impazzire i destinatari andarono a segno, facendo cadere auguste mascelle sanluisiane, parigine et al.  
Il picco di eccitazione, secondo il pensiero generale, si raggiunse nella nota ai pervertiti performance di "Baby's on fire", che Ewanuccio in persona aveva gentilmente acconsentito a ripetere, dato che è ormai universalmente riconosciuto, essendo lui stesso descritto appositamente, come Jean-Claude non abbia rivali nè nello strisciare con eleganza nè nell'inginocchiarsi per leccare in modo sensuale le chitarre...  
Essendo fuori dalla portata dell'umile recensore di tali graziosi eventi una descrizione completa delle tre ore e passa di emozione continua e squisita, lasciamo calare il sipario e offriamo all'attento lettore l'elenco dei brani scelti e interpretati dallo scatenatissimo vampiro. Ci sentiamo di concludere rimarcando l'immenso divertimento e la profonda soddisfazione del nostro eroe al diventare realtà di uno dei suoi più grandi sogni erotici.

 

\- E con la gnocca si sa, Gem Boy. Alla linea di sangue di Belle Morte.  
"Abbasso il puritano"  
\- Just my imagination, Gem Boy. Alla mia mammina e alle mie tante sorelle vamp.  
"le chiedo quanto vuol per trombare mi dice "cose ci fai qui non dovresti essere a casa a studiare?"!"  
\- Il grande prato verde, Gem Boy. Perchè quando ce vò, ce vò, vero Jason?  
"C’è un grande prato verde dove nasce della roba che si chiama Marijuana quello è il grande prato della gioia"  
\- Panda Special, Gem Boy. Ai tempi miei non erano macchine, ma potevano far schifo uguale.  
" Ne hai mai trombate dentro una Panda?"  
\- Se non succhi non sale, Gem Boy. Ai miei vecchi amici, Paolo, Artie, Balto ecc ecc ecc chissà come fanno senza di me?  
Metti a posto quel coso, non parliamone più! Vecchio Julio hai rotto, sei finito anche tu. No,non dire così, non è vero! Sei tutta una ruga, non sei più bello, vedi di farti un lifting almeno all’uccello!"  
\- Rock & Roll all nite, Kiss. Quello che voglio fare stasera con tutti voi!  
"You show us everything you've got You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy"  
\- Shock me all night long, AC/DC. Alle mie compagnie migliori!  
"'cause the walls start shaking The earth was quaking My mind was aching And we were making it and you Shook me all night long".  
-All I want, Offspring. Prima e dopo la cura: tutto quello che ho desiderato da quando ero piccolo.  
" So back off your rules back off your jibe Cause I'm sick of not living to stay alive. Leave me alone Not asking a lot I just don't wanna be controlled"  
\- Barbie girl, Aqua. Praticamente la storia della mia vita, a parte, bè, che io ho i riccioli neri, io!  
" Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie. You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain. You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours"  
\- Scotty doesn't know, Lustra. A chi se non al mio unico e adorato lupo, Richard Alaric Zeeman! Salutami Anituccia nostra...  
" Fiona's got him on the phone, and she's trying not to moan. It's a three way call, and he knows nothing."  
\- Do you love me?, Blues Brothers. M'ama non m'ama?  
" Now work it out baby oh, youre driving me crazy with a little bit of soul now"  
\- Think, Aretha Franklin. Eh... conosco qualcuno che pensa? Eppure sempre di loro hai bisogno. Anche se non hanno un quoziente intellettivo li ami lo stesso.  
"You need me (need me) and I need you (don't you know) Without eachother there ain't nothing people can do"  
\- Shake your tail feather, Blues Brothers and Ray. Che ce volete fa'? Ballare a me me piace, ballare...  
" Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather"  
\- Jailhouse rock, Blues Brothers. Ai miei vecchi complici, perchè le feste di una volta non le fanno più, e questa volta dico sul serio!  
" The warden threw a party in the county jail The prisonband was there and they began to wail The joint was jumping and the place began to swing You should have heard those knocked out jailbirds sing Lets rock"  
\- Everybody needs somebody, Blues Brothers. L'amore è una cosa meravigliosa. Anche esprimerlo, l'avreste mai detto?  
"You know people when you do find that somebody Hold that woman, hold that man Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her Signify your feelings with every gentle caress Because its so important to have that special somebody"  
\- Gost riders in the sky, Johnny Cash. A Coloro-che-non-possono-essere-nominati, brrrrr... che paura che mi mettete, tornate pure a trovarmi!  
" If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride Trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies"  
\- Sweet home Chicago, Blues Brothers. E' lui o non è lui?? Cerrrto che è lui! Da chi si vuole tornare sempre, se non da Auggie, vero Belle? Come ti capisco...  
" Oh baby dont you wanna go Back to that same old place Sweet home Chicago"  
\- I won't say I'm in love, Hercules soundtrack. Confesso, lo so accidenti, mi innamoro sempre di certi casi sociali... Sì, ciccini, arrivo...  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love"  
\- Zero to Hero, Hercules soundtrack. Sempre a parlare di me, modestamente.  
" When he smiled The girls went wild with oohs and aahs. Here was a kid with his act down pat From zero to hero in no time flat"  
\- Let's twist again, Chubby Checker. Perchè si può sempre ricominciare, si spera in meglio  
" Do you remember when, Things were really hummin'? Yeah, let's twist again"  
\- It's raining men, Weather girls. Ai miei ragazzi e a tutto il Guilty Pleasure: non so come avrei fatto senza di voi! Vi amo!  
" Its rainin' men, Hallelujah, Its rainin' men, Ame-en Im gonna go out, Im gonna let myself get, Absolutely soakin' wet"  
\- I will survive, Gloria Gaynor. Con l'età si impara. O almeno si finge. Questa è una dedica solo per farvi incazzare, amorucci miei, non abbiate paura, cerrrrto che vi amo ancora, non è colpa vostra se mi innamoro solo di stronzi.  
"At first I was afraid I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights Thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong! I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you."  
\- Because the night, Patti Smith & Bruce Springsteen. Sempre ai miei tre amori ancora vivi! Questa vi piace di più?  
" Love is an angel disguised as lust here in our bed until the morning comes Come on now try and understand the way I feel under your command. Take my hand as the sun descends. Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to lust, because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to us"  
\- Wake me up before you go-go, Wham. Questa è tutta per il mio Ash: non mi lasciare mai a casa da solo!  
" You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day You turn a bright spark into a flame My beats per minute never been the same 'Cause you're my lady I'm your fool It makes me crazy when you act so cruel. It's cold out there but its warm in bed they can dance, we'll stay home instead"  
\- Jukebox Blues, June Carter. A tutti quelli che mi ricordo ancora!  
" I've played alot of juke boxes, most everyone in town That's the first tune I've ever heard  
That can make one night surround"  
\- Man in black, Johnny Cash. Al mio colore preferito!  
" I wear the black for the poor and the beaten down, I wear it for the prisoner who has long paid for his crime, But is there because he's a victim of the times."  
\- Cocaine blues, Johnny Cash. Anch'io ho fatto brutte cose quando stavo strafatto di coca... Fortunatamente sono un vampiro, e dopo 100 anni ero ancora vivo e pronto a spararle di nuovo, a quella troia della mia Belle.  
" The judge he smiled as he picked up his pin 99 years in the Folsom pen 99 years underneath that ground I can't forget the day I shot that bad bitch down"  
\- Ring of fire, Johnny Cash. A chi altro se non al mio demone? W la figa! No! W l'ardeur!  
"I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire I Went Down, Down, Down And The Flames Went Higher"  
\- Walk the line, Johnny Cash. Alla mia petite, che mi ha fatto amare di nuovo.  
"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line."  
\- I'm a believer, Smash mouth. Alla salute del lieto fine! Un grazie di cuore al Consiglio per essere passato a St Loo.  
"I thought love was More or less a given thing The more I gave the less I got, oh yeah What's the use in trying All you get is pain. And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer"  
\- Vita spericolata, Vasco Rossi. W le vacanze, sì cazzo, sì! Grazie Don che mi lasci mangiare con le mani e mettere i piedi sul tavolo senza rompermi i coglioni.  
"Voglio una vita maleducata di quelle vite fatte, fatte così voglio una vita che se ne frega che se ne frega di tutto sì"  
\- Ti voglio bene, non l'hai mica capito, Vasco Rossi. Al mio adorato Jason, l'unico che si divertirà per l'ironia della mia dedica. Ti amo, Jason, sarò per sempre tuo!  
"Scusa cosa me ne frega del vestito che hai mi piaci come sei non mi devi trattare come tutti quei maschietti che ogni tanti "ti fai" Ti voglio bene non l'hai mica capito"  
\- Ogni volta, Vasco Rossi. Passiamo alla paranoia, yuhuuuuu!  
" E ogni volta che mi sveglio ogni volta che mi sbaglio ogni volta che sono sicuro e ogni volta che mi sembra solo E ogni volta torna sera e la paura"  
\- Rewind, Vasco Rossi. Uhm.... chi è che la vuole questa?  
"Ma te ti sento dentro come un pugno quando ti vedo ballare vorrei morire vorrei stringerti le braccia le braccia intorno al collo e baciarti baciarti dappertutto..."  
\- Sally, Vasco Rossi. Per me, per voi, per tutti quelli che ne hanno passate troppe.  
"Ma forse Sally è proprio questo il senso, il senso del tuo vagare forse davvero ci si deve sentire alla fine un po' male forse alla fine di questa triste stroia qualcuno troverà il coraggio per affrontare i sensi di colpa e cancellarli da questo viaggio per vivere davvero ogni momento con ogni suo turbamento e come se fosse l'ultimo. Ed un pensiero le passa per la testa forse la vita non è stata tutta persa forse qualcosa s'è salvato forse davvero non è stato poi tutto sbagliato forse era giusto così forse ma forse ma sì".  
\- Here without you, 3 doors down. Per te, Julianna. Continua a guardarmi, amore!  
"A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face. I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go. Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard but it wont take away my love. I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time"  
\- Wish you were here, Pink Floyd. Lo sai che è per te, solo tu capisci.  
"So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain. How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year"  
\- Sei uno sfigato, 883. Requieeeeeemm??? Ammmooooreeee?? Questa te la mandiamo tutti insieme noi coscritti 1300-1600!  
"Tu ti metti sempre accanto agli specchi poi ti guardi dritto fisso negli occhi e la mano passi in mezzo ai capelli dici "Ue Maronna, troppo belli" fino a ieri eri come noi invece adesso cosa sei Sei uno sfigato"  
\- Nord Sud Ovest Est, 883. A tutti quelli che fuggono.  
"Adios, mi amor! ballan tutti intorno a me sotto i colori delle lampade Ed il vento mi sta sussurrando non ti fermerai c'è qualcuno che ti sta aspettando tu sai dove andrai"  
\- Wildwood flowers, June Carter. Ad Asher, perchè mi sei mancato tanto e sei proprio uno stronzo, amore!  
"Oh, I'll twine with my mingles and waving black hair With the roses so red and the lilies so fair And the myrtle so bright with the emerald hue The pale and the leader and eyes look like blue".  
\- Certe notti, Ligabue. Perchè io sono chi sono.  
"Certe notti somigliano a un vizio Che tu non vuoi smettere, smettere mai"  
\- Can I play with madness? Iron Maiden. Sono stato graziato? Chissà...  
"Give me the strength to hold my head up Spit back in their face. Ill tell you the truth Your souls gonna burn in a lake of fire The prophet looked and he laughed at me Can I play with madness".  
\- Legend of Steel, Rhapsody. La mia era una madre e non un padre, ma il concetto...  
"Face the king, ride the wind, for the legend of steel, leave dark hell behind you forever"  
\- Mr. Sandman, Blind guardian. Tanti bei sogni...  
"Sandman, I'm so alone, don't have nobody to call my own, Please turn on your magic beam, mr Sandman bring me a dream."  
\- Fear of the dark, Iron Maiden. Uhhhh-uhhhh, siamo vampiri!  
"Have you run your fingers down the wall And have you felt your neck skin crawl When youre searching for the light?"  
\- Wasting love, Iron Maiden. Bè? A me piace il dolore.  
"Maybe one day Ill be an honest man Up till now Im doing the best I can. Waisting love in a desperate caress Rolling shadows of nights".  
\- Don't cry, Guns 'n' roses. Il mio capo ha deciso che io fossi un emo terminale, bè diamoci una dignità perlomeno.  
"Don't you cry tonight I still love you baby Don't you cry tonight There's a heaven above you baby And don't you cry tonight".  
\- Sweet child o' mine, Guns n' roses. A volte mi sono capitate cose carine...  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies As if they thought of rain I hate to look into those eyes And see an ounce of pain Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place".  
\- Kill with power, Manowar. Massaaaacro! Ai miei guerrieri, è tanto bello avervi con me!  
"Run beserk - spreading fear and pain. Black shield and weapons, black our chain.  
\- Hail and kill, Manowar. Questa semplicemente mi piace, anche se una dedichina alla salute del medioevo mi ci scappa.  
"Blood and death are waiting like a raven in the sky I was born to die Hear me while I live As I look into your eyes. Power and dominion are taken by the will By divine right hail and kill"  
\- Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen. Perchè non mi ricordo neanche cosa vuol dire essere libero. Oh, dite che ora dovrei esserlo? Diavolo, il potere logora chi ce l'ha o chi non ce l'ha? Non me lo ricordo mai.  
"But Im just a poor boy and nobody loves me- Hes just a poor boy from a poor family- Spare him his life from this monstrosity-Easy come easy go-,will you let me go"  
\- Somebody to love, Queen. Mi fanno sempre più complicato di quello che sono in realtà. In effetti un po' imbecille a volte sono...  
"I work hard every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -I get down on my knees And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord - somebody - somebody Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"  
\- Killer Queen, Queen. Alla mia adorata, dolcissima Belle, l'unica e sola regina. Ha duemila anni ma non si vede.  
"Let them eat cake' she says Just like Marie Antoinette. At anytime an invitation You can't decline. Drop of a hat she's as willing as Playful as a pussy cat Then momentarily out of action Temporarily out of gas To absolutely drive you wild, wild She's out to get you".  
\- Fat bottom girl, Queen. Ovviamente alla mia piccola Anita! Ciao amore... andiamo a cena?  
"Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round".  
\- Morte di un poeta, Modena City Ramblers. Chi sono? Sono un poeta, e come vivo? Vivo!  
"Ma lasciatemi qui nel mio pezzo di cielo ad affogare i cattivi ricordi".  
\- Ninnananna, Modena City Ramblers. Noi non viaggiamo tanto, ma ci pensiamo sempre.  
"Forse ti stai cullando al suono di un treno, inseguendo il ragazzo gitano con lo zaino sotto il violino e se sei persa in qualche fredda terra straniera ti mando una ninnananna per sentirti più vicina."  
\- Big dick, NomeanNo. A Micah Michino con tanto affetto: sei una delle poche cose che rendono la mia vita NON un inferno totale.  
"Like a monkey in a zoo, you're half gorilla too. So you dip it in the wine and make a holy sign Big Dick Big Dick! Come quick".  
\- Hound Dog, Elvis. Ric, sei un cagnacccciooo!  
"You aint nothin but a hound dog Cryin all the time. Well, you aint never caught a rabbit".  
\- Angry young man, Billy Joel. Riiicccckyyy, qui bello, qui! Rilassati, amigo!  
"Give a moment or two to the angry young man, With his foot in his mouth and his heart in his hand. He's been stabbed in the back, he's been misunderstood, It's a comfort to know his intentions are good."  
\- Enjoy the silence, Depeche Mode. Byronuccio, allora hai perso la verginità o no? Tutto tace... Scherzo, dai, lo sai che ti voglio bene.  
"Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm".  
\- Skeletons in the closet, Alice Cooper. Il Viaggiatore ha ragione.... St Loo fa schifo, però fa ridere.  
"Skeletons in my basement Loitering on my streets Wearing my best pajamas Sandwiched between my sheets I said woah-oh, woah-oh yeah".  
\- Song to say goodbye, Placebo. Ambarabaccicciccoccò tre civette sul comò...  
"Now I'm trying to wake you up , To pull you from the liquid sky , Coz if I don't we'll both end up , With just your song to say goodbye."  
\- Slackerbitch, Placebo. Che facevano l'amore con la figlia del dottore... Quanto ci somigliamo Natty?  
"Slackerbitch, faghag, whore looks real cute, her lips are sore slackerbitch, faghag, whore always comes back for more".  
\- Master of Puppets, Metallica. Sono io il Master!! Muahahahahaha...  
"Come crawling faster Obey your master Your life burns faster Obey your master Master of puppets Im pulling your strings"  
\- Fade to black, Metallica. Alla Para, che rulezza il mondo secondo il suo comando.  
"Things are not what they used to be Missing one inside of me Deathly lost, this cant be real Cannot stand this hell I feel Emptiness is filling me To the point of agony Growing darkness taking dawn I was me, but now hes gone".  
\- Boys don't cry, Cure. Tutte cazzate! Nella mia serie si frigna come viti tagliate aaaalll nite long!  
"So I try to laugh about it Cover it all up with lies I try to laugh about it Hiding the tears in my eyes 'cause boys don't cry".  
\- The passenger, Iggy Pop. Al viaggio che comincio domani.  
"He sees the bright and hollow sky He see the stars come out tonight He sees the citys ripped backsides He sees the winding ocean drive And everything was made for you and me"  
\- Celebrity Skin, Hole. L'avevo già detto che la mia vecchia linea di sangue è la migliore del mondo vamp?  
"When I wake up in my makeup Have you ever felt so used up as this? Its all so sugarless Hooker/waitress/model/actress"  
\- Every me every you, Placebo. Potevo, dovevo... non volevo. Sapete, per me si va nella città dolente, per me si va tra la perduta gente, e la porta eterna dura. Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate.  
"Carve your name into my arm. Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed. Cuz theres nothing else to do, Every me and every you."  
\- Velvet Goldmine, David Bowie. Ehm... chiediamo all'autore?  
"You got wit from my tongue, name on the sun I gotcha going to my breast Cause you're the only one, who uses school to pleasure"  
\- Rebel rebel, David Bowie. Purquois pas?  
"Rebel rebel, youve torn your dress Rebel rebel, your face is a mess Rebel rebel, how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so!"  
\- Please forgive me, Bryan Adams. Sì, Ashy, lo sai che sei il primo. Magari così non mi sgozza quando torno a casa...  
"So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't You're the only one I'd ever want I only wanna make it good So if I love ya a little more than I should".  
\- Sweet transvestite, The Rocky Horror picture show. Dedicato a tutti quelli che si danno un tono e fingono di non apprezzarmi.  
"Don't get strung out by the way that I look, Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not much of a man by the light of day, But by night I'm one hell of a lover".  
\- Sweet Dreams, Eurythmics. C'era una volta, molti anni fa in un regno lontano lontano...  
"Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas Everybody's looking for something Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused".  
\- When tomorrow comes, Eurythmics. C'è un motivo per cui la chiamo Piccola: non solo è una nana, ma quando dorme è un vero amore.  
"Last night while you were Lying in my arms And I was wondering where you were You know you looked just like a baby Fast asleep in this dangerous world."  
\- Mrs Robinson, Simon & Garfunkel. Alla vecchia strega, la nonna della mia Any, e al suo falso Dio.  
"And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson Jesus loves you more than you will know".  
\- Save tonight, Eagle Eye Cherry. A quelli che ho lasciato.  
"Well we know I'm going away and how I wish, I wish it weren't so So take this wine and drink with me let's delay our misery".  
\- Summer loving, Grease. So cosa stai facendo, Morganuccia, ma sei comunque il mio miglior amore estivo degli ultimi cinquecento anni.  
"Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights".  
\- Grease lighting, Grease. Questa scena mi ha sempre fatto pensare ai miei ragazzi, cari fratellini spogliarellisti... senza di voi questo concerto non è lo stesso!  
"Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go".  
\- Servi della gleba, Elio e le Storie Tese. Alle mie donne... tutte simpa! O quasi.  
"Servi della gleba in una stanza, anestetizzati da una stronza, come dei simbolici Big Jim : schiacci il tasto ed esce lo sfaccimm."  
\- Deception, The Cruxshadows. Per quando vi sentite emi, o emù.  
"And she says: Pray for daylight, Pray for morning, Pray for an end to our deception".  
\- Animal instinct, Cranberries. Ai cattivi!  
"They will never make me cry, no They will never make me die".  
\- Zombie, Cranberries. La vita... la guerra... il blabla vivaviva!  
"Another mother's breakin', Heart is taking over. When the vi'lence causes silence, We must be mistaken."  
\- Read my mind, Killers. Ecco, una volta vorrei essere amato così. Per fortuna ci sei tu, Jasie.  
"She said I don't mind, if you don't mind 'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine. Put your back on me".  
\- Baby's on fire, Brian Eno. Potevo forse non farvi questo regalo?  
"Baby's on fire Better throw her in the water Look at her laughing Like a heifer to the slaughter".  
\- 20th Century Boy, Placebo. Narcy non mi sono scordato di te: questa te la dedico perchè sono buono, ma ricorda di guardare e non toccare, che è più sexy.  
"I move like a rat, talk like a cat, sting like a bee Babe i'm gonna be your man And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah I'm your toy Your twentieth century toy".  
\- Gimme danger, Iggy Pop. Così tanto per...  
"There's nothing in my dreams Just some ugly memories kiss me like the ocean breeze Now if you will be my lover i will shiver insane but if you can be my master i will do anything".  
\- Rearviewmirror, Pearl Jam. Diventare grandi...  
"I took a drive today Time to emancipate I guess it was the beatings made me wise But I'm not about to give thanks or apologize".  
\- So fine, Guns 'n' Roses. Alla mia nuova, deliziosa melina. Temporanea, Jason, non essere geloso.  
"How could she be so cool How could she be so fine I owe a favor to a friend".  
\- Get in the ring, Guns 'n' Roses. Intanto a varie personcine che finiscono in Ette, e poi a un paio di maschiacci dai nomi da pirla come Morte d'Amour o roba simile.  
"Get in the ring motherfucker And I'll kick your bitchy little ass I don't like you, I just hate you I gonna kick your ass, oh yeah! oh yeah!"  
\- Anarchy in the Uk, Sex Pistols. Per una volta ho agito invece di parlare e basta. Non è ancora abbastanza ma cercherò di migliorarmi!  
"I am an antichrist I am an anarchist Dont know what I want but I know how to get it I wanna destroy"  
\- I need you, Eurythmics. A Narcissus con tutto il mio affetto.  
"I need you to pin me down just 4 1 frozen moment, i need someone to pin me down so i can live in torment, i need you to really feel the twist of my back breaking, i need someone to listen to the ecstasy i'm faking..."  
\- Don't stop me now, Queen. Per voi, ora!  
"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy So don't stop me now don't stop me 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time".  
Continua...


	6. Claudette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex aka Alexandros, Master di S. Francisco, proviene dalla fan fiction Incipit di Ricciolineri.  
> Wilhelm, Master di Vienna, e Hans provengono dalla fan ficion collettiva La lama dei ricordi.

"Sono 106 miglia per Chicago. Abbiamo il serbatoio pieno, mezzo pacchetto di sigarette, è buio, e portiamo tutt'e due gli occhiali da sole."  
"Vai! Ma la prima tappa non doveva essere Amalfi?"  
"Quello che è". La donna gli strizzò l'occhio e mise in moto.  
"Da quando sai guidare?"  
"Hey, guarda che l'automobile l'ha inventata un mio amico carissimo. Anche se i cavalli hanno sempre il loro perchè".  
Così, tra dialoghi demenziali, risate, sciarpine svolazzanti alla Audrey Hepburn e borsa frigo con sangue aromatizzato alla birra, il tour d'Europa cominciò.  
A sventolare il fazzoletto sulla spiaggia rimase Morgana, che attese di veder sparire la cardillac alla prima curva per tornare mestamente a casa. Casa che trovò completamente invasa dalle rane: Jean-Claude le aveva catturate di persona, una alla volta, per l'ultimo scherzo. La quantità di bestemmie impiegate per cacciare le bestiacce ridusse nella strega il dispiacere per la partenza dell'amante, anche se il ritrovamento di uno splendido bracciale di perle bianche e nere accompagnato da un biglietto, "Ti penserò, Anna... J.", la fece sospirare di nuovo.  
Una cosa si poteva sicuramente dire del Don: conosceva tutti. A qualsiasi ora e luogo decidessero di fermarsi, qualunque tipo di cena o intrattenimento gradissero, la vampira sapeva dove andare nel raggio di trenta chilometri, e regolarmente qualche turista rimaneva a bocca aperta davanti alla scena inquietante di un intero locale che si alza in piedi per tributare rispetto a un strana vecchietta scortata dal più bel ragazzo mai visto.  
Il modo di viaggiare del tutto rilassato e aperto agli umori momentanei si confaceva bene ai desideri di Jean-Claude: il Don gli lasciava sempre carta bianca, e si divertiva per qualunque scelta, da "Quella caletta dev'essere strepitosa per un bagno nudi, tuffiamoci da questi quaranta metri di scogliera: il primo che vola è uno sfigato", a "Quel/la benzinaio/a mi piace! Me lo/a compri?", a "Ci ingarelliamo con quel tamarro in suv? Dai, sorpassa che io gli sparo alle gomme!" Quando il vampiro voleva passare la notte, o un paio di notti, in sensuale compagnia, dato che la costellazione di cuori infranti che si stava lasciando alle spalle era notevole persino per la sua fama, l'anziana donna scovava sempre un paio di vecchi amici e un bottiglione di rosso per una brischetta, senza formalizzarsi; e se il ragazzo, al ventesimo chupito, attaccava briga con troppi nazi e/o fighetti armati di spranghe e catene alla volta poteva stare certo di ricevere approvazione anche se per sbaglio rompeva dei bicchieri o delle sedie, in quanto la sua balia non disdegnava di sgranchirsi le ossa e di far volare i coltelli, di tanto in tanto. In effetti questo accadeva piuttosto di frequente, dato che il Master aveva parecchia diplomazia arretrata di cui liberarsi.  
Insomma, l'unico intoppo fu un ritardo della barca per la Dalmazia: la pensioncina era deliziosa pur essendo in quel di Rimini, ma un temporale di fine estate aveva costretto in camera tre orribili bambini, Serena, Lorenzo e Matteo. Jean-Claude si svegliò con ululati disumani nelle orecchie, e si accorse subito di qualcosa di strano: l'orologio segnava le otto del mattino e, benchè fosse al sicuro, il sole pesava su di lui. Comprensibilmente seccato e con un gran mal di testa, solo in parte dovuto alla sbronza in discoteca della sera prima, il vampiro cercò l'origine del fastidio antelucano, aspettandosi come minimo un demone, e davanti agli insulti dei permissivi genitori perse la pazienza: i componenti dell'allegra famigliola volarono con eleganza giù dalla finestra, atterrando ad arco perfetto in piscina. Jean-Claude diede un'occhio per scrupolo, sperando in cuor suo che si fossero spiaccicati o almeno che non sapessero nuotare, e dalla veranda il Don, che lavorava all'uncinetto con la proprietaria, gli soffiò un bacio in punta di dita. Il Master tornò a letto sbattendo la porta e ridacchiando nel cuscino.

Il libero passaggio gratuito attraverso qualsiasi territorio avvicinava naturalmente vecchi amici, e intanto Jean-Claude si godeva tutte le porte aperte dallo status sociale della Principessa imperiale di Palermo per una serie di visite specialissime, dalla foto a cavallo della Sfinge, al Partenone senza turisti, ai tesori degli archivi vaticani, al fine settimana con residenza dentro l'Alhambra. Vienna e Wilhelm, che aveva rinsaldato bene il suo dominio dopo la morte del figlio Hans, offrirono un'accoglienza riconoscente e burrosa, completa di grandi progetti di alleanza e acrobatici momenti sulla ruota panoramica. Galatina di Atene rise fino alle lacrime all'idea che suo fratello Alex di S. Francisco si fosse lasciato sfuggire tra le dita un così bel bocconcino solo per paura dell'ardeur, e si adoperò per ottenere un giro di sesso subacqueo che Jean-Claude trovò di-vi-no. Don Juan chiese un favore particolare, e non pensate subito male: voleva un consiglio per l'apertura di un locale simile al Guilty Pleasure nella sua Madrid, dove far esibire i propri tori mannari e, pur deprecando alcune delle idee più kitch, il Master si prestò volentieri per i provini e le prime coreografie. Gli accordi con Nefertiti, "Chiamami Nefy", regina d'Egitto, furono tenuti segretissimi cosicchè il Don potesse trovare ad aspettarla a casa una splendida puledra araba, bianca come la luna del deserto, come ringraziamento dal suo Johnny. A Roma invece il mascalzone, sorpreso a provarsi una preziosa e antichissima tiara papale tempestata di diamanti, fu salvato in extremis dalla scomunica seguita da martirio ad opera delle tigri nel Colosseo.  
Ciliegina sulla torta delle visite turistiche fu il ritorno alle origini. Il natio paesello non si era particolarmente evoluto nei secoli, e restava un posticino perso tra campi di lavanda. Jean-Claude si commosse a ritrovare luoghi che mai avrebbe pensato di rivedere e commentò umoristicamente che gli unici cambiamenti sembravano essere l'introduzione delle case in muratura e l'incremento dei negozi di souvenir camarguico-provenzali.  
I due vampiri si lasciarono trascinare da manie spenderecce, e si fermarono per i loro acquisti di cartoline e saponette nella rivendita di una piccola fabbrica artigianale di profumo, a conduzione familiare ma a quanto pareva piuttosto ben avviata.  
E qui avvenne una melodrammatica agnizione: Jean-Claude si trovò a fissare una sua copia quasi perfetta nella persona della commessa, che davanti all'aria sbalordita dell'uomo rispose con una musicale risata di pura gioia: "Non posso credere che sia capitato proprio nella mia generazione! Io mi chiamo Claudine, è un piacere conoscerti, zio Jean!"  
Immaginate l'emozione del Master nello scoprire di avere non solo una famiglia, ma una famiglia affettuosa che lo venerava come un eroe.  
Dopo i baci e le presentazioni di rito fu subissato di domande sulla sua vita presente e passata, come "E' vero che quando eri un vampiro appena nato i mostri ti hanno rapito per mangiarti il cuore ma tu ti sei liberato e sei diventato re?" Ma furono i piccoli a farlo tornare più indietro, chiedendogli le sue avventure infantili: "Zio Jean, zio... raccontaci di quando tu e nonno Maurice avete impiccato la camicia da notte della Contessa!" E così si trovò a ricordare vividamente cose che pensava di aver dimenticato. "Non era impiccata, era crocifissa! E' stato molto divertente, è un trucco che ho usato con successo altre volte. Se volete provarci e non avete paura delle conseguenze fatelo di notte, con la finestra un po' aperta: Julianna, che era una mia cara amica, svenne pensando a un fantasma. Non vi dico quante ne ho prese da Asher per averla spaventata!"  
Calmatasi un po' l'eccitazione, l'uomo riuscì ad ottenere un riassunto coerente di come fosse possibile un ritrovamento simile a distanza di tanti secoli. Gli fu spiegato come il Contino, il ragazzo con cui era cresciuto, si fosse sempre occupato della famiglia del suo compagno di giochi, e come l'amore fosse sbocciato tra lui e la sorella di Jean-Claude. Naturalmente il nobile non aveva potuto sposarla, ma l'aveva tenuta vicina persino nella morte, e così la tomba della donna era ancora ben curata nel piccolo cimitero del castello.  
Maurice e Claudette avevano tenuto vivo il ricordo di colui che entrambi chiamavano mon frére, e quando, nell'ultima visita, Jean aveva rivelato alla famiglia la sua natura di vampiro, quel dettaglio era stato aggiunto alla leggenda, e tramandato anno dopo anno assieme all'incrollabile certezza che un giorno lo zio sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Al momento di separarsi ovviamente furono presi i più ampi accordi per rivedersi al più presto, non solo per piacere personale, ma anche perchè il Principe teneva molto a far conoscere la sua famiglia di St Louis alla sua famiglia umana, e Jean-Claude partì con un calore sconosciuto nel cuore.


	7. Julian

La vacanza volgeva quasi al termine, ma Jean-Claude aveva ancora un piccolo desiderio, riguardante un vecchio amore e un sassolino nella scarpa.  
Il Don ascoltò il piano con una luce perversa negli occhi, e diede la sua benedizione, assicurando che avrebbe fatto la sua parte con gioia. Fu così che uno spiritato Maestro di Cerimonia dovette dare fondo a tutto il suo addestramento per mantenere ferma la voce e ricordare con precisione la qualità e quantità di titoli formali, annunciando la presenza nell'Elysium di Marsiglia di Sua Altezza la Principessa Imperiale di Palermo e Napoli, Granduchessa di Firenze, Signora delle Puglie, Sourdre de sang del Clan dei Viandanti, progenie della Madre di tutte le Tenebre, Sire del Viaggiatore, membro del Consiglio.  
La corte si inchinò e il Custode si fece avanti per porgere i suoi omaggi e assicurare che il loro Master era stato avvertito e sarebbe arrivato senza indugio. Poi la donna si mise a disposizione dell'augusta ospite, come dono di benvenuto.  
"Sciocchezze, ragazza! Nessuno di voi poteva sognarsi la mia visita, non c'è bisogno di nessun dono. Al contrario io forse posso fare un regalo a te" dichiarò ruvidamente l'anziana vampira, spingendo avanti il suo cavaliere, che non si era presentato all'entrata.  
"Madre mia" salutò lui baciandole baroccamente la mano e sorridendo con malizia.  
"Jean-Claude!" ansimò Lisette buttandogli le braccia al collo senza ritegno. "Beata Vergine, quanto sei cresciuto! Mia signora, sono la vostra serva. Non potrò mai ripagarvi per questa gioia".  
I tre si accomodarono, e il Don si prestò con pazienza a conoscere tutte le emozionate cariche del luogo, mentre gli altri due non arrivavano a raccontare con sufficiente sveltezza tutto ciò che avevano da dirsi.  
Dopo un'oretta un gran trambusto precedette l'ingresso di un uomo piuttosto brutto, con un sorriso melenso stampato sul volto. I vampiri locali salutarono Julian, loro Principe.  
"Eccellenza, perdonate il mio ritardo, vi scongiuro. I miei stupidi servi hanno tardato a chiamarmi. Siete stata accudita bene?" esclamò lui untuosamente.  
"Oh, Gesù Gesù, Justin, mi resterai appiccicato se grondi miele a questo modo, cosa che preferirei evitare. E non prendertela con i tuoi, sai da più di un'ora che sono qui, ma non intendo cavillare, dato che almeno hai scelto con saggezza il tuo Custode, che ha trattato ottimamente tanto me che la mia guardia personale."  
L'uomo sorrise con ancora più denti, se possibile. "Julian, Vostra Altezza".  
"Quello che è" sbuffò Raf con un gesto noncurante della mano. "Dovresti spiegarmi piuttosto come fai a perdere soldi negli affari del Rodano, sei la favola di mezza Francia."  
Il Master si accomodò sulla poltrona padronale, tentando di non lasciar trapelare la sua scocciatura per l'improvvisata della vecchia strega, che aveva avuto persino il buon gusto di portarsi uno dei suoi animali da compagnia e ora ci teneva a sbatterglielo in faccia, accarezzandolo spudoratamente. "Ma certo, parleremo di tutto ciò che ritenete più opportu..." Julian aveva finalmente messo a fuoco i lineamenti del giovane seduto ai piedi del Don, ed era diventato paonazzo. "Vedo che non hai perso l'abilità a leccare culi e nasconderti dietro gonnelle importanti per i tuoi sporchi trucchi. ça marche, Jean-Claude? In quale corte fai il buffone di questi tempi?" chiese fra i denti.  
"Nella mia, in effetti! Non l'hai saputo? Oh, forse il Consiglio non ti mette a parte delle sue decisioni, scusa se sono stato indiscreto. Vedi, ho terminato con successo la quest per diventare Anziano, e ho smesso di farmi analizzare dal Conciliatore. Ah, dimenticavo: ora sono Sourdre de sang di un nuovo lignaggio tutto mio. Dovete proprio venire a trovarmi a St Loo: non mi piace vantarmi, ma se glielo chiedo io ci saranno di sicuro personaggi importanti della politica americana, e forse potrei persino presentarti qualcuno dei miei alleati, Augustine per esempio. Eh... caro Julian, per fortuna altri mi hanno trovato più utile di quanto pensavi tu, ma sono certo che sia stato un errore in buona fede. A proposito, hai la parrucca storta... Justin".  
L'espressione delicatamente preoccupata di Jean-Claude si mutò in un sogghigno strafottente mentre si allungava contro le gambe della sua accompagnatrice, incrociando le caviglie e lasciando che la camicia si aprisse a scoprirgli il petto. La donna gli aggiustò i ricci, come a metterlo in posa per una foto, e lui strofinò la guancia contro la sua mano come un cucciolo sexy.  
"Come osi tornare nella mia casa per insultarmi, lurido vermiciattolo succhiacazzi? Non provocarmi e non sopravvalutarti!"  
"Ma che bella sorpresa!" interruppe il Don. "Johnny, angelo mio, perchè non mi hai detto di conoscere il Principe?"  
"Ma sì che ve l'ho detto, Signora, non ricordate? E' qui che sono stato creato".  
"Ah, ma certo. Quindi è questo il porco che si diverte male. Ma il nome era Julian, non Justin... bah, forse mi sbaglio. Insomma, comunque ti chiami, mi interessava molto conoscerti. Devo proprio chiederti una cosa, sono secoli che non ci dormo la notte per la curiosità: cosa ci trovi a guardare un bel ragazzo che ha rapporti con esseri deformi? Non fraintendere, non è una domanda trabocchetto: anche se non approvo posso comprendere il desiderio di costringere ai propri voleri qualcuno che si desidera, con la violenza se necessario, e sono a conoscenza del fatto che il voyeurismo può creare eccitazione. Sono persino d'accordo con te che i puledri vadano domati, ma... puoi spiegare perchè l'abbruttimento ti diverte?"  
Julian, incurante della scortesia, aveva tentato di inserirsi più volte nel discorso, ma era stato inibito dal tono fermo, e alla fine esclamò con la forza della disperazione: "Non credete a una sola parola di questo maledetto impudente, vi prego! Voi non sapete nulla, Altezza, ma io posso raccontarvi cose che vi geleranno il sangue nelle vene. Anzi, davanti alla vostra autorità accuso il Master di St Louis di essere qui per attaccare il mio territorio. Ne sono certo, e interrogandolo potrò dimostrare tutto!"  
Jean-Claude intervenne sarcastico: "Il capo della stirpe degli tzigani che non sa qualcosa? La tua teoria mi pare azzardata, Justin. E naturalmente sarà chiaro a chiunque che il mio unico scopo è spodestarti: d'altra parte il tuo dominio è il più vicino al mio, e quella disputa per i confini non può essere risolta se non con la guerra. Non dovresti accontentarti della Prima dei vampiri, sai? Perchè non mi denunci al Consiglio intero? Oddio, perdonami... non volevo richiamarti alla mente istanti drammatici e umilianti come quando Belle Morte ti ha cacciato dal suo ricevimento chiedendoti "Ma quella cosa che hai addosso me la chiami un abito?", oppure..."  
Julian fece uno sforzo immane per calmarsi, e riuscì a digrignare solo i denti, tremando. "Signora, perchè permettete al vostro servo di spalare letame su di me e i miei?"  
"Figlio mio, ti pare che io assomigli ad un'educatrice di un ricovero per l'infanzia? Non starai realmente tentando di coinvolgere ME in un una patetica bega personale risalente a secoli fa! Sono desolata se devi ingoiare la tua... uhm... gelatina, perchè il tuo ex sottoposto ha status superiore al tuo, ma per Dio, francamente me ne infischio."  
"Coraggio, Don, questi nobilotti di provincia si sa come sono, hanno ancora la paglia sotto gli stivali. A piccole dosi però fanno ridere, non credi?"  
Il Master esplose e ringhiò sbavando, dimentico di ogni dignità: "Scomodo vero? Ecco cosa succede a rifuggire la forza per assoggettare ai propri perversi desideri la virtù di una sgualdrina aberrante nota solo per essere stata in letto con nove decimi dei non morti attualmente in vita. Ci si ritrova a dover pagare i suoi squallidi favori con il proprio onore."  
Il Don respirò.  
Julian sentì la morte alitargli sul collo, e arretrò impallidendo.  
Jean-Claude si voltò di scatto, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia ed esibendo la sua miglior faccina supplichevole: "Ti prego, mia Signora, avevi detto che potevo giocarci io", al che la vampira rise e gli allungò un finto scappellotto, sospirando qualcosa sulle soddisfazioni nell'avere dei nipotini da viziare.  
Lisette, dopo un'occhiata alla sala, intervenne pacatamente: "Madonna, il Kiss di Marsiglia si dissocia da qualsiasi intento di offesa nei confronti della vostra persona e del vostro seguito. Una tale, amichevole visita ci onora, e nessuno di noi si permetterebbe mai di nutrire dubbi sulla vostra parola o sulla vostra garanzia."  
"Complotto e tradimento, quindi. Molto bene, saprò trattare la cosa quanto prima: se anche il Clan delle puttane mi è nemico altre linee di sangue ascolteranno la mia voce."  
"Anche la mia, Justin!" "E la mia no?" gli fecero il verso.  
Julian deglutì e si buttò imperterrito: "Ti sfido, Jean-Claude! Ti farò leccare la merda dai miei stivali."  
Il Principe si alzò lentamente, con leggiadria innaturale. "Codardo malato", sibilò all'improvviso terribile, con le labbra stirate a scoprire le zanne in una brutta parodia di sorriso; gli occhi mandarono lampi blu, mentre un vago chiarore cominciava ad aleggiargli attorno.  
L'avversario accumulò il potere, pronto a usarlo per colpire, ma fu troppo lento. Jean-Claude gli fu addosso agilmente, e nella sala riecheggiò un sonante "crack", giusto accompagnamento delle ossa fracassate, dell'occhio semiesploso, del profilo infossato e deformato che si gonfiava in fretta. Il Master di Marsiglia si trovò seduto scomposto sul pavimento, a fissare imbambolato Jean-Claude che si controllava le nocche della mano destra, prima di soffiarci ironicamente sopra, soddisfatto. "Ma Justin! Sei proprio uno sfigato. Lo sanno tutti che io sono una sega in corpo a corpo..."  
Di lì in poi Julian non riuscì più a entrare in partita. Con lodevoli sforzi si tirò in piedi, diede fondo alla propria magia, sfruttò la vicinanza con i suoi sudditi per amplificare le sue capacità, ma il vampiro più giovane schivava e assorbiva le mazzate metafisiche con l'abilità di un danzatore. I suoi colpi fisici e non, al contrario, andavano sempre a segno, sfiancando il nemico e costringendolo a scegliere tra il curarsi e l'attaccare.  
Alla fine Jean-Claude guardò l'uomo a terra, e deliberatamente gli frantumò le dita delle mani: solo allora le rughe amare che lo invecchiavano di almeno quattrocento anni si spianarono, restituendogli il suo viso bello e calmo.  
Julian si alzò barcollando e sputò sangue e un dente, al che Lisette diede in un breve grido di orrore, e nessuno ebbe mai il coraggio di scoprire se la sua compassione fosse rivolta al suo Principe o al pavimento prima pulito. Tutto rimase fermo per un secondo, poi l'ardeur, che da qualche tempo crepitava attorno, si scatenò e il capo aborigeno si inginocchiò più che volontariamente davanti al suo rivale, tentando di strusciarsi contro le sue cosce.  
"Mon dieu, dovrò bruciare questi stivali" esclamò lui prima di dirigersi fuori seguito dal cane.  
La meta era la toilette di servizio, dove la testa di Julian fu sbattuta nel cesso "per farlo ripigliare", mentre il Master si accendeva una sigaretta della vittoria, appoggiato al lavandino in posa plastica.  
"Dimmi, Justin, chi è il povero frocio, eh?" ringhiò appoggiando un piede sul collo. "Sei proprio una persona da poco, e lo dico perchè sei invidioso sia quando vinci che quando perdi. Di stronzi ne ho conosciuti tanti, e tanti non li ricordo più: con qualcuno non è mai stato niente di personale, molti li ho perdonati, tre o quattro li ho anche amati; pochi mi fanno ancora venire i conati di vomito, e nessuno ho mai odiato come odio te. Vedi, il fatto è che parecchie volte chi mi ha torturato aveva delle ragioni: ordini, abitudine, potere, desiderio, sangue non sufficiente a riempire sia i genitali sia il cervello allo stesso tempo. Guarda, persino quella schifezza di Yvette, che Dio abbia in gloria colui che la bruciò, povera decomposta... le ho picchiettato il cazzo in faccia talmente tante volte per lavoro o divertimento che sarebbe stato strano se al momento buono si fosse trattenuta dal piantarmi addosso gli artigli. Conosco il mio fascino da femminea vittima ribelle, giovane e saggia: è il mio! Lo so benissimo che è un mestiere inverso, da lumaca sul filo del rasoio. D'altro canto con questa faccia non potevo mica andare in giro a fare "Sei forse tu John Wayne". In fondo è l'ambientazione che vuole tutti i vamp depravati e sostanzialmente pazzi, no? Che si può fare contro l'autore se non sedurne un altro migliore, che scriva fan fictions a lieto fine? Insomma, sei proprio tu che mi sei rimasto sul gozzo."  
"Perchè ti ho mostrato cos'eri veramente?" biascicò il suddetto stronzo.  
"Naaa, non mi fa così paura essere un brutto vampiro cattivo e affamato, almeno non quanto fingo con la mia ragazza umana. E' che tu sei una delle pochissime persone verso le quali io abbia la coscienza del tutto pulita: non ti ho mai usato, nè fottuto. Ero appena nato, Cristo santo! Volevo solo imparare, avere un posticino accanto al fuoco, e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per compiacerti. Tu non mi hai mai desiderato: bè, peggio per te, ti sei perso una grande scopata; e non mi dire che ti serviva il mio al tempo ridicolo potere. Oh, di' qualcosa! Vuoi svelarci che cazzo volevi dalla mia non vita?"  
Julian si lasciò cadere per terra, mezzo abbracciato al water, con una risatina folle in faccia. "Ma guardatelo, 'sto arrogante figone che manco si rende conto di quanto è insolente e di come ci restano gli altri. E la mia Lissi... non vedeva più niente se non Il mio bambino di qua, il mio Giannino di là. E poi la TV non era ancora stata inventata, mentre di infanti se ne possono creare a mazzi. Dopo di te ho dovuto passare ai combattimenti tra revenant e pitbull. Avrei dovuto lasciare che ti esplodesse la testa."  
Il viso di Jean-Claude espresse un attonito disgusto. "Ma te c'hai dodici di quoziente intellettivo, come Paolo Bitta. Io non ho parole. Però se ti piace tanto l'ardy dovresti provarlo meglio." Il potere salì di nuovo, e il Master di Marsiglia arse vivo senza più modo di difendersi.  
Ritornarono nella sala, dove gli altri attendevano con ansia, e tutti fissarono emozionati il perdente contorto dal desiderio che strisciava sul pavimento.  
In quel momento l'aria attorno al Don si mosse. Niente di che, una sottile increspatura con un leggerlo profumo di stregoneria.  
L'attimo dopo diverse grida ruppero l'imbarazzato silenzio, ma solo qualcuno dei più giovani tra i presenti riconobbe nella figura magicamente piombata in mezzo a loro l'illustrazione di una vecchia raccolta di racconti di Lovecraft. La creatura era davvero mostruosa: alta e larga quasi tre metri, viscida e color diarrea, coperta di braccia e occhi, tentacoli, pustole, puzzava di Male e di pesce marcio.  
In Julian venne toccata una corda recondita, e la passione esplose in lui portandolo a gettarsi sull'essere, baciandolo perdutamente e strappandosi i vestiti di dosso per farsi possedere, anche se sulla sessualità di Cthulhu in realtà non vi sono notizie certe, e quindi non possiamo esattamente indicare gli strumenti con i quali il rapporto venne consumato. Perchè di sicuro un rapporto erotico di qualche tipo venne per l'appunto consumato nella confusione generale.  
Soltanto due vampiri riuscirono a non guardare mai la scena: Jean-Claude rassicurava Lisette, e scambiava con lei accordi, informazioni e numeri di cellulare; il Don si divertiva con gli occhi sgranati di alcuni coraggiosi, che avevano osato porle domande su ciò che stava accadendo, spiegando benevola che sì, il suo potere consisteva nel creare illusioni, e sì, queste potevano essere reali, concrete e durature, perciò in effetti il loro boss stava sentendo tutti quegli orridi tentacoli affondare nei suoi vari buchi il più forte e veloce possibile, ma no, non poteva sentire le risate in quanto l'ardeur era troppo soverchiante.  
Dopo qualche minuto il Master di St Louis si alzò e salutò con gentilezza la corte. Poi il vampiro ritirò il suo potere, mollando Julian a urlare come uno scuoiato vivo, e solo allora anche Don Raffaè dissolse la sua creazione artistica, commentando che quella roba da puttane invertite calciava i culi e prendeva prigionieri.  
Julian si accasciò semisvenuto. Jean-Claude sparò un sorriso: "Vero che fa crescere bene?", poi se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro, per mai più ripensare all'odioso individuo.  
Qualche settimana più tardi il Consiglio venne informato di un cambio al vertice di Marsiglia. Il Primogen aveva cortesemente rimosso Julian in favore di Lisette, scelta non tanto per la sua forza quanto per la rara e stimata bravura nel sedare risse e andare d'accordo con tutti.


	8. Don Raffaè

I giorni di ferie residui furono spesi nello shopping selvaggio per i regalucci a casa, e nei contatti con alcuni fidati contrabbandieri per l'importazione clandestina in America di prosciutti, formaggi, salami e cotechini italiani, dedicati agli amichetti licantropi.  
In totale Jean-Claude spese una fortuna e spedì a casa un quintale di roba, compresa una nuova camera da letto antica, un armadio con specchiera che Asher avrebbe adorato, un tappeto enorme, bianco e nero con un motivo a pinguini, naturalmente stoffe pregiate e gioielli, un acquario con pesci mediterranei per Richard e uno per Micah, dei comodini chissà per chi, e un adorabile lupacchiotto vivo, orfano per colpa di un bracconiere che il vampiro aveva fatto a pezzi con gioia sull'Appennino.  
I due compagni di viaggio trascorsero l'ultima notte in spiaggia, per un lungo bagno di mare e di luna.  
Dopo ore a sguazzare Jean-Claude uscì dall'acqua nudo e chiaramente bagnato, e usò la spiaggia, la luce soffusa, per una sfilata di una bellezza pulita e sensuale. Poi corse a sgocciolare sulla sua vestitissima amica, scuotendo allegramente la criniera: lei la prese con filosofia, limitandosi a una rapida mossa per farlo crollare accanto a sè sull'asciugamano orgy size. L'uomo si rotolò più volte come un gattone, in parte per la mera voluttà di essere lì, in parte per un buffo tentativo di seduzione, finendo per trovare una posizione comoda con la testa appoggiata tra i pizzi della camicia di lei. Il Don levò gli occhi al cielo, brontolando che non era così semplice farla cedere ad affascinanti avances, poi lo coccolò per fargli fare le fusa. "Allora, il mio incantevole mostriciattolo è contento di tornare a casa sua?"  
"Ni" rise lui più serio. "Se penso che dovrò riseppellirmi tra scartoffie, contabilità, lamentele, ambasciatori e altri faticosi rompiballe mi viene voglia di regalare tutto al mio secondo, anzi meglio terzo in comando e di comprarmi un'isoletta polinesiana per la pensione."  
"Delegare, tesoro, il segreto è delegare".  
"Se, delegare a qualcuno di competente però mi riesce più complicato. Al contrario il mio desiderio di vedere i miei è divenuto acutissimo. Non offenderti, tu mi sei cara quanto loro..."  
"Certo che ti mancano, sciocchino. Ormai è parecchio che sei lontano, e anche loro avranno imparato un po' la lezione, non credi?"  
Jean-Claude sbuffò, poco convinto: "Quanto a questo... ma petite si limiterà a una lunga predica prima, durante e dopo il sesso, e forse aprirà i marchi mentre beve una di quelle sue orribili Cocazero, ma Asher starà già lustrando il battipanni, e io non ho ancora imparato a dirgli di no quando usa nella frase il termine "spogliati" o "letto", qualsiasi altra cosa stia sottintendendo. Sarà già tanto se non trovo Belle che affila le lame sulle scale."  
"Ma va là, che parli di loro con il sorriso ebete di chi ha visto la Madonna. Non avrai davvero paura che possano rovinare il tuo ritorno non volendoti più o bistrattandoti oltre il divertente".  
"Bè, non hai idea di quanto i miei fidanzati possano essere... insistenti. Talvolta sono giunto a pensare di essere realmente masochista, e che abbandonarmi all'obbedienza possa essere la mia strada per sentirmi sicuro".  
"Poi ti svegli e ti ricordi che sei tu a dover tenere al sicuro tutti. Ora smettila con queste idiozie, la tua logica è debole e contorta."  
"Non ti preoccupare, dai! Questa volta la lezione l'ho imparata io: rinunciare al mio autocontrollo impenetrabile e alla perfezione della mia posa prima di rischiare il massacro generale, che èèèè meglio. Confesso... non vedo l'ora di provare un paio di trucchi sui quali ho riflettuto".  
"Eh, no, disgraziato! Non devi ricominciare immediatamente a fare danni, promettimelo".  
"Sì ma... ti dirò un segreto: promettere qualcosa mi fa sempre venire una voglia pazza di fare il contrario. Va bene lo stesso?"  
"Naturale. Però ricordati: vai a letto presto, non stancarti, metti la camiciolina di lana, evita le cattive compagnie, non accettare caramelle dagli sconosciuti, non drogarti, non bere troppo, non prendere freddo, nè caldo, non sudare, stai attento quando attraversi la strada, sii sempre buono e ordinato, non guardare i film sconci, non fare il bagno per almeno quattro ore dopo mangiato, lavati i denti prima di morire e di' sempre le preghierine. E finiscila di ridacchiare, guarda che ho conosciuto una bambina che si dondolava sulla sedia, è caduta, si è spaccata la testa ed è morta. E dai notizie ogni tanto". La vecchia signora continuò a parlare, e Jean-Claude, che ogni tanto mormorava " _Oui_ ", si lasciò cullare dalla voce di tenebra azzurra, stringendosi meglio nell'abbraccio e baciando con reverente affetto le mani che lo accarezzavano dolcemente.


	9. Jason

Jason stava frugando tra i mucchi di vestiti e i resti di cibo sparsi per la sua stanza: a quanto pareva Anita aveva perso lì da lui un preziosissimo reggiseno con disegni di Topolino e Pippo, regalo di Richard.  
L'odore della sua pelle fu la prima cosa che colpì i sensi del ragazzo, seguito dalle mani che gli coprirono gli occhi mentre la voce più calda che mai gli leccava l'orecchio domandando: "Indovina chi sono?"  
La gioia, i baci, gli abbracci e gli altri scodinzolamenti reciproci di "Non vedevo l'ora di rivederti!" sono facilmente intuibili. Anche la presentazione tra Jasie e il cuccioletto di lupo, "Si chiama Fuffi", fu piuttosto divertente e piena di linguette rosa, poi i due umanoidi si tuffarono di filato nella vasca da bagno olimpionica.  
"Ahh, ci voleva proprio! E allora? Sei ancora tanto arrabbiato con me per averti mollato a casa?" lanciò Jean-Claude, allungandosi per solleticare con l'alluce il mento della sua _pomme de sang_.  
"Dovrei esserlo! Però so che avevi ragione tu ad andartene per un po', e qui non avrebbero saputo dove sbattere la testa senza di me. Ti sei perso delle scene, ma delle scene... figa, da sbroccare".  
"Che aspetti a raccontarmi tutto?"  
"Mmmm, non so... forse è meglio di no, in fondo ci sono cose private e... se la metti così vinci subito" ansimò Jason quando il suo Master gli sollevò un piede per leccare e mordicchiare la pulsazione.  
"Dai, comincia dal principio! Come ci sono rimasti? Ci sono state grosse crisi? _Mon chardonneret_ come ha retto il colpo? E _ma petite_ è ancora offesa?" il tono era faceto e indifferente, ma la preoccupazione trapelava lo stesso.  
Il giovane, raccolte le idee, cercò di esprimersi in modo coerente. "Dunque. Anita... non so cosa farà davanti a te, probabilmente ti sparerà, ma mentre non c'eri è stata uno zucchero. Ha pianto tanto, implorando il perdono di Dio per quanto ti ha maltrattato e per ciò che ti ha negato".  
Non sapendo se ridere o commuoversi, il vampiro sgranò gli occhi.  
"Ti giuro, continuava ad accusarsi di essere piccola, brutta, grassa, negra, terrona, ebrea, nazista, comunista e omosessuale, e che meritava di perderti dato che ha pure ucciso sua madre. Per fortuna le Cosmogirls l'hanno aiutata tantissimo. Devi vederle quando escono insieme per parlare di sesso e sovragossip... chi sono le Cosmo? Any, Mengy, Stefy e Silvy. Nat ha passato la mano, dice che sono troppo pervertite per lui, e non me la sento di dargli torto."  
"Meng Die non ha dato fuori di matto, quindi?" soffiò Jean-Claude mezzo soffocato.  
"Certo che l'ha fatto. E in pubblico, durante una riunione dei tuoi vamp. Ha iniziato a strillare, i suoi soliti deliri di onnipotenza, sai, ma Ash non gliel'ha fatta passare: l'ha zittita con un ceffone, poi l'ha trascinata in camera e l'ha stuprata per due giorni. Insomma, pare che un po' di cazzo come si deve fosse tutto ciò che le serviva, con buona pace di Requiem. Ora sta fissa con Clay e lui è felice come una Pasqua: dice che gli porta persino la colazione a letto, come una vera coniglietta."  
"Si può contare su Ash per certe cose".  
"Si può contare su di lui per tutto! E' stato grande, non ha mai ceduto un palmo. Ti ha anche sistemato un paio di problemini".  
"Lo so, sarebbe molto meglio di me come Principe".  
Jason sembrò imbarazzato. "Non so... sai, la sua politica è stata "Non ce n'è come fregarsene dei loro sentimenti da idioti", e non è andato troppo per il sottile quanto a calci in faccia. Mettiamola che il tuo tratto con gli inferiori è mancato a tutti, non uno escluso, e ci sarà una bella fila per baciarti il culo. Comunque il tuo uomo è un ottimo sostituto. Solo una volta l'ho visto in difficoltà: quando è arrivata Musette. All'inizio era spaventato, temeva una sfida, poi, quando ha visto il tuo sigillo è diventato verde, miiiiiiii se era incazzzzzaaaato; alla fine lei però si è comportata educatamente: ha chiesto una camera vicino alla biblioteca, "Così io non vedo te e tu non vedi me" gli ha detto, e c'è rimasta tappata senza uscirne. E' stata splendida però con Auggie! Sai, dopo il concerto lui è piombato qui a rompere, cercando di fare le sue porcherie, ma lei è planata come un falco, vestita da quadro rococò, l'ha guardato dall'altro dei suoi tacchi 20 e gli ha sibilato "Eclissati, comodino a rotelle!""  
"Già, quando si applica ci sa fare, la ragazza. Non ha maltrattato nessuno, vero?"  
Il licantropo si rabbuiò leggermente. "Il veleno l'ha sputato. Ha detto ad Asher che tu avevi dovuto venderti di nuovo per colpa sua, e gli ha descritto... bè, quello che ti avevano riservato. Puoi immaginare come ci sia rimasto lui."  
" _Merde_! Io... non mi è successo niente di male".  
"Sì, l'abbiamo saputo dopo, da Belle Morte, ma al momento è stato peso".  
" _Je comprens_. In fondo sapevo che Musette era uno scherzo spiacevole. Senti, ma tu come sei a conoscenza di tali dettagli?"  
Jason cercò di trattenere una risata orgogliosa. "Asher mi ha fatto partecipare a qualsiasi incontro importante. Ha detto che tu avresti voluto un riassunto, e che se avesse dovuto ripensare con precisione a questi mesi avrebbe rischiato di metterti davvero le mani addosso, in modo non sexy".  
Jean-Claude alzò le mani. " _Bien_ , preferisco la tua sintesi. Ma continua, sono estasiato. _Mon loup_ ha dato problemi?" domandò il Master con l'aria di chi sa già la risposta.  
"Come puoi dubitarne? Così lo offendi! Bè, diciamo che a provato le sue scene isteriche, ma è stato prevenuto e curato, ci ha pensato Micah con gli altri capi, Raphael, Narcissus, Christine. L'hanno aspettato in un vicolo buio, e il nostro leopardino buonino gli ha spaccato la faccia. Ric l'ha sottovalutato, non ha pensato che l'esperienza in risse da strada vale di più delle sue mocche da tartaruga ninja. E Micah non si incazza mai, ma quando si incazza ci va giù duro. Da lì è filato tutto liscio, si spupazza anche Anita tutta la domenica."  
Jean-Claude sospirò, metà di esasperazione metà di sollievo: " _Mon loup_ sottovaluta sempre gli altri. _C'est à dire_... non vede al di là del suo naso".  
"A proposito di isterici, che diavolo hai fatto alla nonna di Narcissus? Nessuno l'aveva mai visto in uno stato simile. E' piombato qui come un pazzo, piangendo disperatamente e urlando che tu eri un bastardo e gli avevi ammazzato la bisnonna: ci sono volute ore per calmarlo... cioè... farlo tornare com'è di solito, intendo."  
L'uomo assunse un'espressione di falsa innocenza " _Moi_? Io non ho fatto proprio nulla, ti assicuro. Semplicemente tengo in gran conto la verità e la sincerità, ma pare che la tradizionale famiglia italiana della nostra dolce dolce iena non fosse a conoscenza del suo impiego. Comunque che vuoi che sia, non è morto nessuno."  
Il lupo ribattè molto serio: "Tu ci scherzi, ma quello se l'è legata al dito. Se ha la minima occasione ti scuoia".  
L'aria monellesca si accentuò. "Sai che novità! Non aver paura, ho già un'idea per fare pace: tra meno di un mese è il compleanno di Asher, e pensavo che a Narcissus piacerà organizzare la festa. Io potrei fare il regalo..."  
"Sei svitato? Quello ti massacra".  
"Non, io non sono, come dici tu, _sans vises_. Semplicemente ora sono in possesso di una _safe word_ ideale, che lui stesso non vorrebbe mai sentirmi pronunciare".  
Jason lo fissò in attesa, già eccitato.  
"Sai, _mon cher_ , qual'è il nome sui documenti del nostro prezioso ed esimio Oba delle iene mannare ermafrodite sadomaso?"  
Il ragazzo fece segno di no.  
"Certo che no, nessuno lo sa. Narcy non vorrà la città tappezzata di poster. A voler essere onesti nemmeno io avrei piacere che si sapesse, nel caso fosse il mio nome."  
"Ti prego, dimmelo, ti prego".  
"Ebbene, abbiamo l'onore di conoscere la signorina Assunta Concetta Immacolata Lavaccara"  
Il licantropo restò senza fiato per un lungo momento, prima di piombare nell'acqua, ridendo fino a piangere. Jean-Claude invece si sollevò sulle ginocchia, giungendo le mani in preghiera. "No, ti scongiuro, Assuntina, non lo fare, pietà. Posa quel mattarello, te ne supplico, tua nonna non approverebbe! Non ti pare che guasti la carica errrrotica della scena?"  
Dopo questa interpretazione entrambi rischiarono l'annegamento. Una volta calmati, il narratore proseguì: "Comunque a parte questo incidente Narcy è stato un tesoro. Sai con chi esce ora, tra gli altri? Con Byron!"  
"Un'altra idea di Asher, suppongo".  
"Certo. Io all'inizio ero scettico, ma sta funzionando molto bene. Byron è abbastanza folle e bi-utilizzabile per i suoi gusti estremisti, sai, è mezzo-mezzo-mezzo e tutto ciò che chiede in cambio è di essere amato e fatto sentire importante, cosa che, con tutti i suoi difetti, Narcy è bravissimo a fare".  
"Bene, ne sono estremamente lieto, lo trovo ideale." Jean-Claude sorrise, lasciando intravedere il suo profondo sollievo, poi inspirò a fondo come prima di un tuffo. "E... Requiem?" chiese, caricando il nome di sottintesi.  
"Bè, per prima cosa stai tranqui, la mano è ricresciuta perfetta, e non ci crederai ma anche il suo umore è molto migliorato. Quasi subito, alla tua partenza, abbiamo tenuto un consiglio di guerra, per decidere che diavolo farne di lui, capisci. Morale, Anita e Damian si sono presi la patata di uscire con lui, stargli vicino, roba simile. Sì, lo so che può sembrare una scelta azzardata, ma sono gli unici che lo reggono, anzi, lo trovano anche simpatico. Invece Asher ha adottato una strategia d'urto: praticamente gli ha detto "Ok, pensi di saper fare il mio lavoro meglio di me? Dimostralo! Vorresti riconoscimenti più formali? Perfetto, ma scordati di essere considerato un amico". E ha iniziato a dargli solo incarichi importanti, niente robetta da ciurma, dandogli tutti gli onori del caso per i successi, ma facendogli un culo da forca per ogni minima sbavatura. Insomma, Requiem ha resistito un paio di mesi a fare l'orgoglioso, ma quanto a implacabile freddezza furiosa è un dilettante; alla fine è scoppiato a ridere e si è arreso volontariamente, poi lui e Asher hanno finito la serata a ubriacarsi, facendosi confidenze sulle mogli morte come due vere checche. Da lì non ha più rotto le palle e ha ammesso di essere stato uno stronzo con te. Tra l'altro c'è stato un aiuto insperato nella faccenda: sai che Requiem va sempre in biblioteca, no? Anche Musette. All'inizio era imbufalito per l'invasione dei suoi spazi vitali."  
" _Certainmant_ , si odiano da secoli. Non mi dirai che si sono innamorati o stronzate del genere".  
"Senti, nessuno sa com'è successo. Comunque no, a quanto pare niente di porno. Solo, hanno iniziato a leggersi a vicenda delle poesie. Non fanno altro, non parlano d'altro. Si siedono vicini e leggono a turno ad alta voce. Lo sappiamo perchè li abbiamo spiati. Lui ha detto persino che nel prossimo futuro spenderà un sacco in telefono, quando lei si cava dalle palle. E' un po' inquietante, sembrano due tossici che prendono l'anestetico per cavalli insieme".  
"Forse è proprio così" rispose Jean-Claude allibito. "Ma tu, mia piccola _pomme_? Sei riuscito a stare bene o questi pazzi esigenti ti hanno tirato giù la carne dalle ossa?"  
"Bè, è stato un po' alla Figaro qua Figaro là, ma non è poi così male. Che ci posso fare se tutti mi amano e tutti mi vogliono? In fondo questi psicotici sono i nostri amici: ci sei mancato molto, ma tutti hanno fatto del loro meglio per far funzionare le cose anche senza di te. Non è un'esperienza che ripeterei molto presto, ma è andata meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, e forse è persino servito a far correre qualche criceto in un paio di cervelli, va il miracolo... Una sola volta avrei troppo voluto essere con te: al tuo concerto! Devo dire che anche la collezione di mascelle sul pavimento qui è stata da sballo, ma tu... tu sei stato mitico, cazzo! Ogni tanto mi riguardo la registrazione e godo ogni volta più della precedente."  
Jean-Claude scoppiò nella sua risata carezzevole, commosso: " _Merci_ , troppo gentile. Sarò felice di organizzarti una replica privata quando ti aggraderà. Ma sono rimasti tutti estasiati come te?"  
"Mi eccitano queste tue domande innocenti, boss. Praticamente la scena è stata: fase uno bocche spalancate, occhi strabuzzati; fase due alternanza tra risatine strozzate e incazzatura crescente, commozione ed effettivo piacere; fase tre delirio completo. Quando è finito, Anita ha avuto una crisi isterica, Asher era di legno e fissava il vuoto, tutti si sono messi a urlare, commentare, cercare acqua, cose così. Poi sono cominciati i cellulari: prima Micah, era la coalizione dei pelosi, quindi Anita è stata smollata a Damian, poi Ash, che non ha risposto, allora è suonato quello di Requiem, che è diventato blu, perchè era Belle Morte, capisci, e lei gli ha detto "Passami quello furbo". Allora abbiamo dovuto scuotere il tuo secondo, che obiettivamente ha frugato nei pantaloni e ci ha trovato un paio di palle, per cui si è svegliato ed è uscito per parlare, dato che in quella bolgia nemmeno un vamp poteva sentirci un tubo. Io ho origliato solo l'inizio della conversazione: lei ha detto "Tesoro? Questa volta lo ammazzo con le mie mani! Facciamo da me o da te?" Credo si riferisse a te, sai?"  
"Ritengo di avere elementi per confermartelo".  
"Bè, comunque dopo Asher sorrideva, e mi ha raccontato l'accordo: lei gli regala un'ascia, e lui le manda il video della tua macellazione".  
" _Mon chardonneret_ è sempre adorabile" commentò il vampiro con un lungo sospiro pieno d'amore. "Dovrei forse essere inquieto per la qualità dei suoi desideri, ma la pace tra lui è Belle è una nuova tanto rilassante... forse un'altra delle sue ferite potrà ora guarire. Per un simile dono mi presterei a ogni loro congiunto volere, e ti assicuro che farsi quei due in coppia è una vera figata!" terminò strizzando l'occhio.  
"Vedo che anche tu sei tornato un bel po' più tranqui, boss. Non ti vedevo così a posto da un sacco. Deduco che mi devi raccontare delle storiacce, eh?"  
Jean-Claude si mosse nell'acqua, galleggiando fino ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Jason, posizione da cui poteva comodamente baciargli il collo e grattargli la pancia. "Ti do la mia parola d'onore che avrai il racconto dettagliato e senza censure, mia gentilissima e impagabile _pomme_ : nessuno più di te potrà apprezzarlo. Ti ringrazio per aver mandato avanti la baracca. Dio, mi sei mancato così tanto..."  
"Pure tu, bello, pure tu" mormorò il ragazzo già senza fiato, stringendo l'altro nell'abbraccio.  
Il Master si sollevò a baciargli leggermente le labbra, poi la strada verso l'orecchio, e infine, con delicatezza e piacere infiniti, morse...


	10. Anita

Asher entrò nella camera da letto rigido e impettito, non si soffermò ad ammirare la bellezza di Jean-Claude in pantaloncini di seta e basta, ma sibilò gelidamente "Vi porgo le mie felicitazioni per il vostro rientro, Master. Ora, se non avete bisogno, vi chiedo licenza di trasferirmi in Australia, poichè..."  
Non riuscì a finire la frase: con un grido di gioia, "Ammmooooreeee!", il Principe gli corse incontro e gli saltò in braccio, incollandosi alla sua bocca. Istintivamente Asher tese le braccia per sorreggere il peso improvviso e da lì fu fregato, perchè il suo seguente tentativo rude di respingere la scimmietta saldamente appesa sembrò ormai pretestuoso, oltre che inutile. Allora il vampiro si rassegnò, e strinse a sè il compagno con tanta forza che se le sue costole fossero state umane sarebbero rimaste frantumate. Questo emise uno strano squittio da gattino strizzato, e una voce finalmente riscaldata gli sussurrò con dolcezza: "Lo sai, _mon corbeau_? Sei proprio il figlio di una grandissima puttana".  
"Anche tu, Biondo, anche tu" gli gemette Jean in bocca, prima di essere deposto sul letto.  
Asher gli affondò la mano tra i riccioli e tirò brutalmente per fissarlo negli occhi blu: "Non ti pare di averne combinate un po' troppe? Mesi senza neanche una parola, scherzi bastardi, e non voglio nemmeno sapere quante infedeltà. Sei fiero di averci fatti soffrire come cani?"  
"Ma per fortuna il mio fedele Siniscalco ha salvato capra e cavoli, ed è andato tutto bene, mentre io ho smaltito un po' di stress: i miracoli delle pause di riflessione, eh? E quanto a corna mi è giunta voce che qualcuno qui si sia fatto persino Requiem, coi complimenti del porco!" fu la sfrontata protesta.  
"Ah, fai anche lo spiritoso? Bravo. Non saresti così contento di te se sapessi quanta voglia ho di farti la festa" ringhiò Ash infilando la mano libera nel succinto pigiama per pizzicare con forza le chiappe del suo uomo.  
Jean-Claude si dibattè ridacchiando, poi, non riuscendo a liberarsi, tirò fuori il tono delle grandi occasioni per mormorare: "Speravo tanto che tu avessi già un piano per le nostre prime notti insieme, _mon chardonneret_ , e vedo che non mi deludi mai".  
"Eccitarmi più di quanto io non sia già non ti servirà ad evitare tutto quello che ti farò, carognetta in calore" si lagnò il vampiro biondo, mordicchiando il lobo della carognetta.  
L'uomo ansimò: "Quanto ci metterai a perdonarmi, amor mio?"  
"Uhm... dieci minuti".  
Il Master si sciolse dall'abbraccio e si inginocchiò sul copriletto esibendo un'aria perfettamente angelica. "Mi sembra giusto. Li trascorrerò a meditare sulla mia nequizia".  
Ad Asher si mozzò il fiato, in parte per la voglia di strozzarlo, in parte per il suo sorriso sconvolgente. In quel momento qualcuno bussò discretamente alla porta, e il Siniscalco si riprese in fretta per andare ad aprire. La nuova arrivata era Anita, che entrò timidamente, avvicinandosi ad Asher in cerca di protezione, come se si aspettasse di essere respinta.  
Jean-Claude, al principio timoroso di uno scoppio d'ira, si rese conto subito della situazione e spalancò le braccia, accogliendovi la sua ragazza per uggiolarle teneramente " _Ma petite... ma petite_...", prima di sollevarle il viso per coprirlo di baci.  
La voce di lei tremò nel rispondere "Bentornato a casa", poi la donna scoppiò in lacrime, farfugliando qualcosa di incoerente sulla paura di non rivederlo, o che lui non la volesse più, o che lei avesse consumato il suo amore, in una buona imitazione di scuse, per poi sottrarsi e sbraitare arrabbiatissima: "Bastardo, maniaco, assassino, maledetto, non mi toccare!" e altre cose carine,  
I due vampiri ci misero un po' a consolarla, giurandole amore eterno e facendola divertire in tutti i modi. Jean-Claude le baciò i piedi, promettendo solennemente di non abbandonarla mai più tutta da sola, poi le chiese notizie di Micah, Nathaniel e gli altri, mostrandole alcuni dei regali che era riuscito a cacciare nella borsa e spiegando al contempo che il resto sarebbe giunto a breve, non potendo entrare in una valigia. Anita, ormai calma, cominciò a rispondere, interagire, frugare tra i nuovi vestiti di lui, scovando subito un paio di magliette di suo gusto.  
Finalmente si accomodarono sul letto e fecero a gara a raccontarsi i momenti più particolari della loro lontananza, finendo per sghignazzare come bambini delle reciproche avventure, che, se vogliamo essere proprio sinceri, erano e restano una più demenziale dell'altra. Gli assenti furono spettegolati a dovere: Ric sfottuto, Micah benedetto, Narcy lasciamo perdere. Damian aveva una nuova morosa, Nat aveva cominciato un corso di danza, Edward aveva quasi fissato la data con Donna. Jean ovviamente parlò a lungo dei suoi amici, e della sua ritrovata famiglia umana.  
Giocare e rotolarsi con i propri amanti, si sa, è qualcosa di bello e sensuale, e il desiderio già forte di solito non viene che acuito dall'attesa. Non vi è quindi da stupirsi se i gesti si fecero man mano più intimi, e gli abiti più radi: il letto divenne un campo di battaglia nel quale Jean-Claude venne inseguito, agguantato, fatto saltare come una frittatina, leccato, succhiato, morsicato, divorato e infine chiuso strettissimamente tra i due corpi coordinati aggrappati a lui come koala su un'eucalipto. E fu proprio ciò che tutti e tre avevano sognato per sei mesi: un degno, spossante benvenuto, con un groviglio di gambe e braccia delizioso e irriconoscibile, in cui il darsi piacere era interrotto solo da risatine e parole d'amore.  
"Wow" mugolò il Master, prodigandosi in complimenti sperticati e stiracchiandosi beato. La posizione assunta era però sfortunata per lui... "Click": le manette d'argento di Anita scattarono rapide, inchiodandolo irrevocabilmente alla testata del letto. Lui, per niente sorpreso, tirò un lungo sospiro, ringhiando imprecazioni alla "Guarda che mi tocca fare", chiaramente non ad alta voce, e tentò un'espressione piccola e triste, limitandosi a pregare i suoi fidanzati di non fargli troppo male.  
In risposta ricevette solo due identici sogghigni sadici, mentre la donna cercava qualcosa in fondo al suo lato dell'armadio.  
"Credevi di essertela cavata per il rotto della cuffia, Jean? Il fatto che nessuno di noi due posa resisterti o non adorarti non modifica la nostra opinione sul tuo pessimo comportamento nei nostri confronti" attaccò Ash.  
"E' vero, ciccino, sei stato di una cattiveria ingiusta ed esagerata, e mi hai chiamata serva, guarda che me lo ricordo. Che io lo sia non conta un cazzo. Potevi almeno mandare uno sms: ci siamo mangiati il cuore dalla paura. E Musette ci ha fatto un racconto così strappalacrime che non si è eccitato neanche Nat, Cristo santo! E lo sputtanamento in mondovisione? Basta, non ci devo pensare o mi rimonta. Dovevo spararti prima di innamorarmi di te, lo sapevo, cazzo. Noi abbiamo di certo dei torti verso di te, molti forse, ma l'infarto è troppo. Almeno lo ammetti di essere uno stronzo?"  
"Lo riconosce, cherie, non temere. Infatti se lo aspettava che gli avremmo fatto un culo così, ed è già contento dell'accoglienza avuta, perchè comunque si è cagato in mano che potessimo tenergli il muso sul serio, come avrebbe in effetti meritato. E' andata così, _mon corbeau_?"  
Jean-Claude sbuffò e confermò: "Sì, è andata così. Confesso di aver sperato per un attimo che potessimo considerarci pari, perchè non è che voi non ve lo siate meritati il vostro vaffanculo".  
"Così ti piace il giuoco duro, mio puro angelo del focolare. Strano, non mi pareva di rammentare occasioni parimenti estreme in terrore e deliberata offesa."  
Il Master avrebbe avuto da eccepire, ma prudentemente disse solo: "E allora cosa posso fare per convincervi della mia buona volontà?"  
"Espiare!" esclamò Asher in tono buffo e profetico, mentre Anita fissava con le amate corde di seta anche i piedi.  
"Sai, tesoro, ho studiato tanto mentre non c'eri. Non hai idea di quali fantasie sessuali perverse io mi sia abituata ad ammettere e realizzare."  
"Sono lieto di averti lasciato il tempo e l'agio di crearti degli hobbies, ma petite" la prese in giro lui prima che la sua visuale fosse bloccata dal corpo di Ash, mentre la sua mano sul mento lo costringeva a guardare solo gli occhi di ghiaccio.  
"Su, su, ora non aggravare la tua posizione, mon ami" gli venne mormorato mentre Anita incombeva accanto al letto, armata di qualcosa che il vampiro legato non poteva vedere.  
Al primo tocco Jean-Claude strillò disperato e la sua fidanzata rispose crudelmente "Ebbene sì, ho sempre desiderato scoprire la resistenza al solletico di qualcuno che non ha bisogno di respirare e non si piscia addosso".  
Il Master non provò neanche a trattenersi, e scoppiò a ridere come un matto, accarezzando così voluttuosamente la pelle degli altri due.  
"Ridi, ridi, che la mamma ha fatto i gnocchi" avvampò lei, e in effetti il suo compagno continuò a ridere per un bel po', contorcendosi, lacrimando e sibilando.  
La resistenza di Jean-Claude faceva schifo: già all'incavo delle ginocchia bestemmiava e malediceva, all'interno coscia, oltre ad eccitarsi, cominciò a minacciare orribili ritorsioni, e appena la piuma e le dita toccarono le costole cedette miserevolmente, urlando "No le costine no!", implorando misericordia, che non ottenne finchè non giurò di essersi pentito, e che si sarebbe sottoposto a qualsiasi castigo e/o gioco erotico ritenessero opportuno.  
Allora la divertente tortura si fermò, e Anita cercò di rianimare il paziente con la respirazione bocca a bocca e un sorso di sangue, cosa che obiettivamente lui gradì moltissimo.  
"Piccolo mio, sei un incanto quando sei così tenero e arrendevole. Certo che però non hai più il fiato di una volta, ci siamo fermati solo qui..." gorgogliò Asher leccandogli con leggerezza il petto e i capezzoli, prima di risalire lentissimo verso il collo, che baciò con dolcezza e passione prima di affondarvi deliziosamente i denti, dando di nuovo il via alle danze.  
"Dio se li amo" fece in tempo a pensare Jean-Claude prima che la sua mente e il suo corpo fossero catturati da mille baci, languide carezze e sussurri adoranti.


	11. Asher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessuna gallina è stata maltrattata durante lo svolgimento di questo capitolo. Alle capre è piaciuto.

"Basta!" L'esclamazione incazzosa fece sussultare i clienti, gli zombie e i morti.  
"C'è qualche problema, Ms Blake?" chiese uno degli avvocati.  
"Nessuno, Mr Smith. Solo, per favore, lasciatemi conferire col mio assistente su alcuni aspetti del vostro caso". Anita si trattenne a stento per qualche secondo per poi sbottare: "Vattene, Jean-Claude, vai a casa. E molla quella povera gallina, se non vuoi che chiami la protezione animali".  
"Ma petite, così mi ferisci!" protestò il vampiro sbarazzandosi senza por tempo in mezzo del pollo urlante, aggiustandosi poi i polsini di pizzo e strofinandosi le dita schifiltosamente. "Non sei stata tu a domandarmi questo... favore? Accompagnarti al lavoro per un mese, e aiutarti nei riti sacrificali: questo mi hai domandato come penitenza per le mie mancanze, non è così? E io non sono forse venuto senza fiatare nonostante i miei impegni di Principe? Non ti ho risposto che, anzi, mi avrebbe dato piacere trascorrere del tempo con te e imparare di più su ciò che fai? Ho dovuto bruciare sei camicie, ho rimediato beccate e graffi, eppure sono pronto a seguirti fedelmente per i restanti ventisette giorni che avevamo convenuto. E poi che colpa ne ho io se queste bestiacce sono isteriche? A proposito, hai delle salviettine umidificate _s'il vous plait_?"  
La donna lo guardò sospettosa: "Senti, io non so se ci sei o ci fai, se è solo il tuo essere un mostro morto o se stai ipnotizzando le mie galline per farle sclerare, però ti assicuro che il loro comportamento NON è etologicamente normale, dato che, non essendo aquile, di solito non volano nè strillano come aquile."  
Il vamp si limitò a ricambiare lo sguardo con aria vacua. "Ti credo sulla parola".  
Anita sospirò. "D'accordo, ammetto che la mia idea è stata fallimentare. Facciamo cambio con qualche ora di massaggio ai piedi e un paio di giri in piscina?"  
"La tua offerta è generosa: la accetto senz'altro e con gioia. Allora ci vediamo più tardi, ma petite?" rispose appassionatamente lui. Anche da lontano si videro benissimo i clienti imbarazzatissimi per l'improvvisa ondata di piacere che era giunta fino a loro.  
"Che bastardo. Ma sai che sei un bel tipo? Prima le galline, poi i parenti del caro estinto! Se avessi portato una capra te la saresti ingroppata, di' la verità!"  
"Te l'ho detto fin dall'inizio che ai miei tempi era normale usare le capre, ma petite".  
Anita cercò di non scoppiare a ridere come una scema, con scarso successo. "Sparisci, Jean-Claude. E guarda che se scopro in qualsiasi momento che hai fatto apposta io... io... dirò ad Asher che mi hai fatta piangere!" finì tutta fiera della minaccia.  
"Non posso credere che saresti tanto perfida, ma petite. Andiamo a cena fuori dopo? Ho voglia lo stesso di stare con te... _Je t'aime_ ".  
"Sì, amore, volentieri. _Je t'aime moi aussi_ ".  
Un colpo di vento innaturale, e il vampiro era volato via: la sua fidanzata non vide così il maligno sorrisetto a quarantotto denti, nè udì il sussurro "Troppo facile..."

Erano ormai passate un paio di settimane dal suo ritorno e Jean-Claude era riuscito a salutare tutti gli amici e gli alleati, imbarcare Musette con tanti ringraziamenti e un reciproco "A non rivederci", organizzare un party per i soci sovrannaturali e un per le influenze mortali, riprendere in mano le redini, controllare i conti, avviare gli affari europei per i quali aveva preso accordi, e a sistemare un'alta pila di scartoffie di vario genere, del tipo che ti ritrovi dopo sei mesi di assenza.  
I regali erano arrivati sani e salvi, erano stati distribuiti e apprezzati moltissimo: anche Ric era rimasto estasiato e aveva ringraziato con un lungo e approfondito bacio. Requiem gli aveva stretto la mano, Byron gli aveva raccontato tutti i nuovi pettegolezzi.  
Il Master aveva persino racimolato la voglia di andare a trovare Narcissus, che l'aveva accolto con uno sberlone da maestro e un broncio monumentale, ma dopo essere stato schiantato contro un muro, aver ascoltato la proposta indecente e la minaccia implicita ed essere stato sedotto da una bellissima collana, aveva perdonato lo stupratore di nonne.  
Jason e Micah avevano ricevuto il resoconto completo della vacanza, godendo come porci, riempiendo il protagonista di pacche sulle spalle e commenti entusiasti, e dichiarando di voler assolutamente fare un tour anche loro.  
Fuffi si era ambientato perfettamente: solo rischiava l'obesità infantile per tutti i bocconcini prelibati che gli portavano di nascosto Nat e Stephen.  
Insomma, prima di tornare alla solita routine mancava solo la condizione parallela di Asher per non ricominciare il solletico, e poi dell'avventura _on the road_ sarebbero rimasti solo i bei ricordi da condividere altre mille volte davanti al fuoco, dimenticando definitivamente l'aspetto litigioso della vicenda.  
Per questo una domenica tutti i residenti del Circo erano stati mandati a farsi un giro altrove, dato che Jean-Claude, armato solo di secchio e straccio, doveva lavare i pavimenti. Anche tralasciando le stanze personali, giustamente eliminate, le sale di rappresentanza e i corridoi erano un lavoro faticoso, e la pelle del vampiro era velata di sudore. A un certo punto in effetti aveva osato domandare uno spazzolone, ma la risposta era stata "Ottima idea! Un mocio vileda a nove code ti inciterà senz'alto a fare bene e presto. O preferisci la cintura? Come avrò fatto a non pensarci da solo? Forse sono troppo all'antica", al che il poverino aveva declinato la cortese proposta, dato che di parti del corpo arrossate e doloranti gli bastavano e avanzavano le ginocchia, per il momento. Aveva continuato quindi di buona lena: in fondo lo sapeva che il suo partner maschio sarebbe stato un osso più duro dell'esemplare femmina, e che avrebbe dovuto soffrire e concedere di più prima di riuscire a intrappolarlo in sesso e coccole senza farlo recriminare per altri mesi.  
Nel mentre il suddetto signor fidanzato si godeva perversamente lo spettacolo: il gioco dei muscoli, la grazia dei movimenti, l'acqua che colava sulle braccia, i riccioli ribelli che stuzzicavano il viso concentrato, la lingua che bagnava ogni tanto le labbra, l'ondeggiare provocante dei fianchi erano proprio notevoli come aveva previsto. Asher se ne stava appoggiato al muro in posa sexy, cercando di mantenersi severo, e ammirava commosso il suo amore e gli sforzi del suo amore per rassicurarlo e assecondare i suoi desideri, donandogli la gradevole sensazione di potere che gli piaceva tanto.  
Per premiare l'effettivo impegno di Jean-Claude a obbedirgli e ad allungarsi languido in modo quanto mai interessante, il vampiro biondo si fermò a commentare manualmente e a lungo la mise formata soltanto da jeans strappati inguinali, presi in prestito da Jason, borbottando un reciso divieto a mostrarsi col culo mezzo fuori ad altri se non a lui e forse ad Anita, ma non ne era certo.  
Immersi nei loro giochi, i due trascorsero uno più, uno meno piacevolmente il tempo, e il lavoro continuò con alacrità. Giunsero così davanti all'ultimo scoglio: l'infinita scala che conduceva dal parcheggio ai sotterranei del Circo dei Dannati.  
E Jean si trovò ad aver fatto male i suoi conti sulla tollerabilità della punizione, mentre il suo respiro si faceva più corto man mano che il numero di maledetti gradini cresceva sotto i loro passi. Il Master sapeva che il suo uomo non voleva fargli davvero davvero del male, ecco, magari solo un pochino, ma nondimeno sapeva di averlo fatto inquietare parecchio, e quello sfogo non era poi il peggio che poteva capitargli, dato che trasformava in metafore alcuni chiarimenti circa secolari e reciproche corna, punture, oltre ad abbandoni vari che avrebbero potuto degenerare in discorsi tristi se affrontati troppo seriamente; inoltre Ash restava sempre un padrone esigente, forse non proprio pericoloso ma per lo meno insidioso, e opporsi apertamente non era un'opzione praticabile, non lo era mai stata in cinquecento anni, quindi non lo sarebbe di certo divenuta tutta ad un tratto.  
Urgeva un rimedio, così Jean-Claude si inginocchio in cima alla scala con ancora più grazia del solito, sfiorando con una piccola smorfia di dolore le gambe ammaccate. Uno scalino, due, poi il vampiro scosse i capelli neri sulle spalle nude, e tirò un sospirone da spezzare il cuore che sottolineava la sua stanchezza e voglia di qualcosa di buono.  
Tre scalini, quattro, poi Asher si arrese, e si lasciò cadere a terra attirando il compagno fa le braccia, riscaldandolo di potere e desiderio e coprendolo letteralmente di baci. In un attimo il giovane si trovò disteso, ed ebbe un lampo di genio sulla funzione insita nel progetto della scalinata dalle notoriamente strane proporzioni, poichè la sua testa riposava su una sporgenza e la schiena stava piuttosto comoda sul ripiano sottostante.  
Entrambi erano ormai eccitati alla follia, e i vestiti vennero strappati senza cerimonie. Solo allora Asher si scostò con fatica, e afferrò le mani che cercavano di riportarlo giù, appoggiandovi le labbra prima di bloccarle a terra. "Guarda che non mi inganni: l'ho capito benissimo che stai facendo la commedia. Ti sei già stufato di onorare la tua promessa di ubbidire ai miei desideri? Già ti ho permesso di fare il buffone tutto il tempo invece di lavorare".  
" _Mon tresor_ , sei troppo severo! Pensavo solo che avrei potuto farti desiderare anche qualcos'altro. Ti ho mai negato le mie ginocchia? E' che speravo tu mi concedessi una leccatina, per farmi passare la bua..."  
"Sgualdrinella. Solo una leccatina, eh? Comunque cosa ti fa pensare che non ti ordinerò nient'altro? In fondo sono ore che mi sventoli in faccia questo tuo bel culo, e ti assicuro che lo desidero moltissimo".  
"Porco!"  
"Troia!"  
"Bastardo!"  
"Finocchio! Però hai ragione cuor mio, sai essere molto più dispettoso di così quando vuoi farti inseguire, e io mi sento buono. Dov'è che la volevi la leccatina?" domandò Ash ridendo, per poi passare ad eseguire, ottenendo il tremito e il grido roco che sperava. "Meglio, _mon corbeau_? Ti senti pronto a ricominciare?" lo sbeffeggiò.  
La prima risposta fu un miagolio che intendeva chiaramente "Ancora, ancora!", poi Jean-Claude tossì e articolò: "Preferisco continuare a lavare. Non vorrei mai farti pensare che non amo servirti".  
"Ma ti perdi in un bicchier d'acqua. Però è tanto carino, oltre che saggio, da parte tua impegnarti così" esclamò l'uomo rovesciando il secchio pieno giù per le scale tra gli applausi. "Ecco, ora è a posto, possiamo passare oltre: non ho mica scordato che mi hai mollato all'inferno per mesi. In ginocchio, subito. Servimi bene!" finì con un fuoco negli occhi.  
Jean scattò, senza più aprire la bocca se non per nobili scopi.  
Ed entrambi bruciarono insieme, avvinghiati nel modo più aderente possibile, in quel tipo di rapporto in cui ti vuoi fondere con l'altro e non staccarti più, perchè lo vuoi solo vicino e dentro, mentre il mondo intorno sparisce in un nulla ovattato.  
I due notori baldracc... cioè pervert... cioè grandi amatori sperimentarono ogni possibile posizione ottenibile con l'aiuto di architettonicamente arcani gradini e del kamasutra per sovrannaturali con superforza, tanto per divertirsi, poi si diedero allo studio accurato di alcune angolazioni ben scelte e di varie gradazioni di piacere fino a vedere il sole, in estasi.  
Quando furono stanchi e felici si sfilarono le unghie di dosso, e Asher si sdraiò, alloggiando il suo cucciolo nell'incavo del gomito per coccolarlo e accarezzare lievemente alcuni lividi da sesso ben fatto, mentre lui gli leccava i graffi sulle braccia coi quali l'aveva tenuto stretto contro di sè. Il tempo di riprendersi fu speso in sussurri romantici e naturalmente francesi: "Ho scoperto di non poter vivere senza di te", "Non vedevo l'ora di riaverti con me", "Sono tuo", "No, io sono tuo", "Non sarò mai più cattivo con te", "Nemmeno io", "Tu un pochino devi esserlo, sei tanto sexy", "Anch'io adoro quando mi fai impazzire", "Io adoro te", "Io ti amerò per sempre", "Io ti amerò per sempre", cucci cucci, miao miao, cip cip, buci buci eccetera...  
Quando Asher fu tornato tra i vivi abbastanza da muoversi, si alzò scuotendo la testa, confuso, e prese con gentilezza tra le braccia il suo Principe, che socchiuse languidamente gli occhi, sul muso un'aria di beatitudine idiota, guardandosi bene dall'ammettere di poter camminare da solo, e insieme svolazzarono su una nuvoletta rosa verso la loro camera.  
"Cosa ne dice il mio pesciolino di un bagnuccio assieme?"  
"Beeeeeelllo" belò Jean-Claude.  
"E poi ti metto tra le lenzuola di seta fresche e pulite e facciamo merenda. Ci sono ancora parecchie cose che voglio sapere da te, ad esempio se piacerebbe anche a me conoscere la tua Morgana. Dio, sei così bello tutto avvolto nella seta rossa..."  
"E poi facciamo l'amore?"  
"Non ti basta mai, eh?"  
"No, non mi basti mai, _mon chardonneret_ , allora facciamo l'amore?"  
"Facciamo tutto quello che vuoi, amore. La notte è ancora giovane e tu sei solo mio..."  
I due vamp si baciarono appassionatamente. Erano a casa.

  
E tutti vissero felici e contenti per molti, moltissimi anni...

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi appartenenti alla saga di Anita Blake sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright. Alcuni tratti dell'ambientazione sono estrapolati dai manuali di Vampire The Masquerade appartenenti alla casa editrice Withewolf.  
> Tutti i personaggi originali, ovvero tutti quelli che non compaiono nei libri di LK Hamilton, sono stati ideati e sviluppati unicamente da me, quindi mi appartengono insieme alle loro storie.


End file.
